Home
by xenoprobe
Summary: repost! Following the events of A House is not a Home ...imagine a Star's Hollow where LL get their cake and eat it too!
1. Home

**Home **

Rating: PG

Characters: Luke and Lorelai

Genre: Romance

**Spoiler Warning**: _A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)_

Summary: What followed the mother of all cliffhangers…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

**Home**

By xenoprobe

Suddenly it was there… in the middle of his rant, (_how I love his rants)_ that turning point, that moment of truth. Lorelai knew it would be impossible to shut out thoughts of Rory altogether but something in his rant sparked the shift in her. She saw it, his unfailing belief in her, his devotion and the sincerity in the way he cares, about her, about Rory and suddenly there was nothing left to do.

Luke exhaled, his body visibly shaking from the intensity of his overflowing emotions during his off-the-cuff plans to help Rory back to her life. Then he saw Lorelai's face, that soft curve at her lip and the beauty that overwhelmed him each and every time he took a moment to really see her.

"What?"

She paused only briefly, enough time to mark the moment as serious.

"Luke, will you marry me?" There was the slightest of inflections on the 'me'.

"What?" He repeated, not understanding the question, or rather not believing it had just come from her beautiful lips. Lorelai let out a tiny laugh, not to mock or make light, but to release a little of the build up of air between them. She glanced at her pretty pink shoes then looked him in the eyes, deeply, profoundly and asked again.

"Luke," she paused on his name, making certain he was really hearing her, "will you marry me?"

"Lorelai?" He was still too stunned to put it all together.

"Yes. Me. Lorelai… Marry me," she stood and took his hands between hers, firmly, "please?"

"You're serious." It wasn't a question or a discouragement. It was a statement. A clarification. He needed air. His brain was racing and suddenly he had the thought that he might have to take that big bat to his own head if he didn't say the one word he most desperately wanted to shout out. "Yes!"

"Yes?" The tears in her eyes spilled down her soft cheeks. She felt weak, physically weak in the knees.

"Yes. God yes!" His smile was unprecedented. He took a step backward, still joined to her at the hands, then quickly stepped forward again; excitement, elation, love, love, love… "Yes." He repeated, almost as an afterthought.

Her mouth found his and he let go of her cool fingers to wrap himself around her, his arms at her waist, hands traveling up her spine, feeling out the ends of her long dark hair. Her mouth sealed his. Her hands went to his cheeks and she felt, rather than saw, tears on him too. The kiss spun out of control, teeth bumping and lips locking, and their happy, salty tears mated with their mouths. Luke broke away first, literally gasping for air.

But before he could swallow another breath, his palms found her cheeks and he clutched her face in his hands, showering her with tiny, perfect kisses. Eyes, nose, forehead and mouth. He kissed her everywhere and she was bathed in his love.

"Luke," She shook her head and freed herself from his excited ministrations. "Do I tell you enough that I love you?" She was smiling, but she was deadly serious.

"Each and every time you say it, I can't quite believe I am _that_ lucky." She wiped the dampness from his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. "How much is enough anyway when I already know it in here?" He took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"You do know it then? I mean really know it… 'Cause I do, I love you Luke and I don't ever want you to doubt that fact."

Once again, he enveloped her in his embrace and pulled her tightly to him. "Lorelai," he whispered into her hair. "I love you." He kissed the top of her head. "Come with me," he took her hand and led her to the stairs to his apartment. "I need you to see something."

She left her coat and purse where it was and shuffled her feet behind him as they made their way behind the curtain.

As he closed the door behind them, mouths met and bodies merged and soon there was nothing between them but clothing. All the upset, danger and disappointment of the last few days was shed in an avalanche of emotion and hunger. Lorelai's hand felt for his belt buckle and he stilled it with a firm grasp.

"Lorelai." He was panting. "I need you,"

"I need you too…"

"No, I mean, yes I need you, but I need you to sit." He guided her to the edge of his bed. "Here. Sit here. I need to show you something."

She was so tempted to say 'dirty' but understood the seriousness on his face.

He walked away briefly and returned with a stack of papers and an old wooden box with initials carved on the surface. Luke pulled over a kitchen chair and sat facing Lorelai. He placed the box aside on the floor and handed her the stack of papers. She looked at him, confused.

"Wow, if this is a marriage license…" she started to leaf through them.

"It's a house."

"Funny, looks a lot like papers to me." She was grinning.

"It's the deed to the Twickham house. I bought it."

"You bought it? You bought a house?"

"For you. I bought it for you, us." She set the deed aside and stared at him. There was nothing jokey in his eyes.

"You bought me, us, a house?" (_Breathe in, breathe out…)_ "You do know I already have a house right?" He nodded, he felt a wave of trepidation come over him,

"I know, I know." (_shoulda told her, shoulda said something sooner…)_

"So, why buy this? You know you can live with me, move in to my place with me. Heck, you can move in tonight of you can pack quickly!"

"I know. I know." He repeated, not quite certain of what to say. "It's just… It's…" He slid his hands over his face, rubbing the feeling back into his cheeks, sending his ball cap to the floor. His hair, overdue for a cut, was messed and matted. Lorelai looked at him; seeing how real he was, how real all of this was, and was struck by her total absence of fear.

"Luke, it's ok. Just talk, it's me," she assured.

"Ok. It's just that your house is _your_ house. I know that house inside and out, probably better than you do. I've both broken and fixed that house a million times and have watched you and Rory grow up there. It's _your_ house." She nodded, following his train of thought. "And I never really thought about it much, it being your house and this" he glanced around, "this being my apartment. I never dared to think that someday I could tell you how much I love you and how much I want to build something with you, a life, a family."

"'What about the kids.'" She half whispered, clarity upon her.

"And the Twickham house was _that _house, the house I'd always wanted, for a life, a real life and a family and when it became available, I fought for it. I fought for it and bought it for us. And I didn't even tell you." Their eyes were level again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Lorelai."

"It's ok. Well, I mean, I think I understand."

"I never let myself plan, you know, not more than a few days ahead; no big disappointments, no dreams dashed that way."

"Uh-huh," she agreed, remembering a long ago conversation about Rachel.

"But I'm so in love with you- with _you_ Lorelai, and I had to have that house." He chortled to himself, "I even went to the town elders."

"There are town elders?" a quizzical look crossed her face.

"There are. And I went to them and basically plead my case about why I should get it and not Kirk."

"Kirk wanted the house too? Where'd he get the money?"

"Funny little side note, Kirk's rich."

"Kirk's rich?" Lorelai threw up her hands. "I asked the wrong guy to marry me?" She swatted at him in jest.

"Funny girl." He paused to kiss her, to regain his footing, to pull them back into the weight and seriousness of this moment. "I got the house. I signed for it this morning and this afternoon I told Taylor to toss it all out and find someone else to buy it."

"What? Why?" She didn't know how to react.

"Well…" He stood finally and started to pace. "You were at the Inn, talking about being wooed and maybe taking that job, selling the Dragonfly and all and there I was thinking 'she doesn't want this… she doesn't want a house and kids and me… she wants travel and wooing and business suits and corporate rates at big chain hotels.' So I turned around and told Taylor to scrap everything." He took his seat again. "And then, here you are, telling me about Rory and Yale and your back-stabbing parents and your asking me to marry you." He smiled widely, "you did ask me right? That wasn't some hallucination?"

"I did ask and you said yes. Well, technically you said 'what?' but eventually you did say yes." She ran her fingers through his lovely thinning hair and smiled. Her Luke, this beautiful, wonderful man.

"I did say yes." It was increasingly difficult to stay on track with all the yeses and proposals flying around.

"But you gave away the Twickham house?" She pouted.

"I did." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"But you really wanted that house?" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I did."

"And you bought it for us?" she whispered in his ear then paused to sweetly kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I did."

"Luke," she kissed the other corner, "do you still want that house for us?" Another kiss on his left eyelid, so soft.

"I do" he responded, his voice coarse and breathy.

"Then I think we should have it." She leaned back and smiled, watching him open his eyes to her.

"Yeah?" He stood up suddenly and grabbed the stack of papers, looking like he might dash off somewhere. Then he sat down again. "I can tell Taylor tomorrow, I had three days to make it final."

"And there's still time?"

"There's all the time in the world."

Lorelai inched up to the edge of the bed and peeked down at the wooden box on the floor. "If you tell me there's a minivan in there, the deal's off." She chided. Luke bent down and handed her the box. "What is it?"

"This," he presented, "is yours Lorelai." She ran her fingers over the engraved initials on the cover, 'L. D.' "Actually, it was my mother's but I saved it for you."

"L.D." she whispered, (_Lorelai Danes...)_

"My mom's name was Lena, Lena Danes." Lorelai clutched the box to her breast in appreciation. "I made it for her after she got sick."

"You made this?" Tears threatening behind her blue, blue eyes. Luke nodded.

"I told her it was hers, a special place to keep her important things." The seriousness of the moment was palpable. "Open it."

Lorelai opened the box and inside it lay a rolled up price of paper with a blue ribbon tied around it.

"Go ahead," he urged, "read it."

Lorelai lifted the paper up and found something tethered to the end of the ribbon. A ring. The paper read:

"My dearest boy. My Lucas.

Tradition would dictate that this should go to your sister. But somehow, Liz is not the natural recipient. I want you to keep this ring Luke. Keep it safe and someday, when you least expect it, someday while your busy doing something else, it will come in handy. Your father bought me this ring when we had little money for anything. I told him not to worry but he bought it none-the-less, pig-headed as he is. You're a lot like him, Luke. Strong, decisive and patient. But do not forget that you are also like me. Someday, someone special will come to you and you'll want to give her the world, as I always wanted to give it to you. This ring is for her as it is for you.

Don't ever be afraid to love my sweet, sweet boy.

Yours forever"

Lorelai let out a strangled sob and fell forward and into the arms of her lover. Her tears were hot and uncontrolled and Luke cradled her head to his chest and let her ride it out.

"Shh… shh… Lorelai, I want you to know, believe, that everything will work out. I promise you that." She leaned back, the note still in her clutch. "We'll figure it all out. Together. Rory will have all that she ever wanted and so will you. I promise."

"You are an amazing, wonderful man Luke Danes and I love you."

"And I love you. And although you beat me to the punch line, I've been wanting to give you this ring for a long, long, time." Luke took the paper and placed it back in the box and untied the ribbon from the ring. He took her hands in his and made a vow in his heart to never love anything, anyone with the same ferocity. "Can I put it on you?"

"Please" her voice only above a whisper.

He slid the ring, a timeless understated band of white gold with small white and blue diamonds, onto Lorelai's wedding finger. Then, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the ring and her finger in a moment of quiet reverence.

And when he looked back into her eyes, there was no question about this love. No room for any doubt that this was the most amazing woman to grace his life and this time, when his mouth sealed hers in a breathless kiss, there was nothing else to distract them from tumbling to the sheets in a mess of whispered declarations of devotion.

Note: What can I say… like millions of viewers, no doubt, I just _had_ to sit down and fantasize about what could possibly follow the popping of the question. I was compelled to attempt to weave in a few loose ends and add a few twists of my own. I hope this helps to temper the long wait until the start of season six. Please send me feedback… lots and lots of feedback… I need it!


	2. and hearth

Title: And Hearth

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter Two

And Hearth

By xenoprobe

There was a loud thud somewhere in the room and Luke stirred from a solid, dreamless sleep.

"Lorelai?" He rolled over to find himself alone in the bed as he stretched an arm out into the hollow space where Lorelai had been sleeping. Begrudgingly, he lifted his head, "Lorelai?" he repeated, a little louder this time.

"Shh… go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you." She was standing at the kitchen counter, cast in a low yellow light from the open fridge. Luke rolled over again and checked the clock.

"It's 4:30 in the morning…" The statement came out more squeaky than he'd intended. Luke cleared his throat.

"Oh Hun, I'm sorry. You've got at least another hour before you have to get up… try and go back to sleep." Her lover grabbed a pillow and hugged it over his head. "Good boy," she whispered and went back to the fridge for the carton of milk. She poured it over her bowl of cereal and sat down at the table, tucking her feet under herself to avoid the cold floor. She shivered audibly.

"Come back to bed." Luke's voice was muffled by the pillow and he sounded more like the Peanuts Gang teacher. He flipped the pillow off and repeated, "Come back to bed."

"Can't babe. Just go back to sleep… I'll lie down with you again when I'm finished my granola."

Luke sat up and searched out her shadowed form in the night light. "Granola?"

"You didn't have Froot Loops, so yeah, granola."

"It's 4:30 in the morning!"

"And I was hungry. Seriously Luke, I'm almost done…"

"You shouldn't be having milk in the middle of the night like that. It'll upset your stomach."

"I'm finally eating your bird food and now you wanna tell me there are off limits hours?" she chided.

"Lorelai…" he softened his voice.

"And you've gotta realize by now that if coffee at 11 at night doesn't upset my tummy, or my sleeping for that matter, I should have no trouble digesting a bowl of cereal early in the morning."

Luke flopped back into the sheets and tried to close his eyes again. He sighed; there would be no more sleep for him.

When Lorelai came back to bed, his eyes were closed and she assumed he was back in the land of dreams. His thinning hair was a crazy mess against the sheets with wisps that clung to his stubble at the jaw line. His stubble was dark and masked his face in shadow in the low, muted light. But Lorelai could read the lines in his face, the creases at his eyes, the laugh lines and the furrow of his brow from frowning. She reached out and traced her fingers, gently, over his cheek.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, startling her.

"Jeez, you scared me!" Lorelai retracted her hand and burrowed deeper under the covers. "I thought you were asleep."

"Does that mean when I really am asleep, you spend your time tickling my face?" His eyes remained closed but he was smiling.

"No," she offered with a pout, "I just like looking at you is all." Under the covers, Luke pulled Lorelai closer to him until they were practically nose to nose. He opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"Hi." He whispered as he pressed his lips loosely to hers.

"Hi" she offered in return before sinking into a languid kiss.

"You taste like granola." She could feel the tug of a smirk on his lips and let out a little laugh into his mouth. He kissed her again, slow, sloppy and luxurious. When he pulled away Lorelai cuddled up to him tightly. "You should try to get some more sleep."

"Mhmngh" came the muffled response and she buried herself in the crook of his neck.

"Amazing…" He wrapped his arm around her protectively and held her close. "Goodnight - again" and he kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes to savour her warmth and her love.

(Sookie and Jackson's House)

"So am I the only one that thought Jimmy Pop was hot in his squirrel outfit?" Lorelai waltzed through the door to her best friend's house and flopped unceremoniously on the couch.

"You're here!" Sookie was busy whisking something in a large bowl. "I didn't think you were coming by until later. I thought you had a meeting at the Inn, that guy from the Durham group?" She went back to whisking and smiled at her friend.

"Nah … I didn't really want to go home so I came here from Luke's." Sookie could see that something was amiss by the cautious expression on Lorelai's face. "And I called Mike and declined the offer. I don't want to sell the Inn, I love the Inn."

"Phew… I didn't really want to say anything, 'cause, you know, I want you to be happy, but I am so relieved to hear you say that!" Sookie sat down with her bowl and whisk and studied her friend. "Something wrong sweetie?"

"Lemme put it this way Sookie, somethings are very, very wrong and other things are oh so right."

"Splainy?"

Lorelai stood and paced for a moment, weighing which news to share first. "I'll start with the bad." She paused for effect, "Rory quit Yale."

"What !" Sookie tossed her utensil to the floor, sending a cascade of crepe batter over her shoulder.

"Yup. But wait it gets better…" Lorelai flashed her best fake smile. "I was informed of her quitting after I picked her up at the Bridgeport Police station the other day."

"Police? Oh God, what happened? Is she alright? Are you alright?" Sookie stood, sat down then stood again.

"No one's hurt Sook. But nothing is alright about stealing a yacht."

"A yacht? Who stole a yacht?"

"Logan and Rory." Lorelai sat back down and urged her friend to do the same. The women sat facing each other in the morning sunshine. "Rory says it was her doing but I doubt it would have ever occurred to her without that boy's influence. Man I hate the privileged!" Lorelai rubbed her hands over her face and felt the subtle coolness of the ring on her finger. "Rory was upset, majorly upset after Logan's father,"

"The publishing dude?"

"Yeah, turns out he told Rory she wasn't cut out for journalism, which pretty much turned her world on its ass and led to her stealing a yacht with her boyfriend."

"Bastard!"

"I know! And the thing is, I thought Rory would see that too. I expected her to see that she is amazing and has worked so hard, all her life, to get to a place like Yale. She was going to go to college and be great at whatever she wanted, even if she didn't become the next Christiane Amanpour. But she didn't see it Sook. She's hurting and she's confused and her stupid boyfriend and his stupid father are being all 'there, there' about it while I'm losing my daughter!" Lorelai hadn't realized just how much she needed to vent this frustration until the moment was upon her. Sookie rose from her chair and sat down on the couch beside her best friend.

"You're not losing your daughter Lorelai. It's Rory, you'll never lose Rory."

"Ah, but Sookie, you haven't heard the best part…"

"Stealing a boat isn't it?" Sookie exhaled heavily as Lorelai took her hand and squeezed.

"She's moved into my parents' pool house."

"Who has?"

"Rory."

"Rory? Rory…" Sookie was aghast. "Rory- our Rory moved in with your parents?"

"Yup. And _that's _not even the best part." Sookie braced for impact. "I went to them. I went to _my_ parents and asked them, practically begged them to help me make Rory see that quitting Yale is not the answer in all of this."

"That must have been really hard."

"It was, but, you know, it felt like the only thing I could do. I sat there at their stupid breakfast table and asked for help in backing me up and they agreed. They agreed with everything I said. So I went there early yesterday, to strategize a bit, only to find out that they'd already pulled the rug out from under me and I didn't even feel it when I hit the proverbial floor." Sookie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "They stabbed me in the back. I really never even expected it. I expect that my mother will fire a maid on a near daily basis. I expect that my father will read the paper during other people's conversation. I expect that Emily and Richard will never, ever understand me, but I never expected that they'd do something so devastating to their granddaughter's future."

"Holy crap. That's awful. Hunny, I'm so sorry." Sookie reached around her friend and hugged her tightly. When she pulled back, she took Lorelai's hands in hers. "I don't know how, but this will work out. I promise. You did such a great job raising that girl and I just know it will all be ok."

"I want to believe that Sookie. Luke said the same thing last night."

Just as Lorelai mentioned his name, Sookie felt something cool and small in her clutch. She let go of Lorelai's hands and felt around for the object. Without glancing down, she sought out the ring on Lorelai's wedding finger.

"Wha- wha…"

"Words Sookie, I need full words babe."

"What the heck is this?" She held Lorelai's hand up as if it was a surprise to them both.

"That, Sookie, is my good news." Sookie beamed as tears came to her eyes.

"He proposed? When? Oh my God, he proposed!" She leapt to her feet and shouted it to the heavens, "Luke proposed!"

"Sookie, Sookie, slow down…" Just as Lorelai got a hold on her friend, pulling her back to the couch, the babies began to cry in another room. The baby monitor lit up like a Christmas tree. "Don't you wanna check on them?"

"Are you bonkers? Jackson's in with Davy, he can check on the baby. Spill it sister- how'd he do it? Was it romantic? I bet it was romantic, all rose petals and soft light and- oh- did he slip the ring in your champagne? I love it when they do that in the movies…"

"I did it." Sookie looked at her, confused. "I proposed Sookie."

"Wow," it came out almost a whisper.

"So, I went to Luke after the whole Friday night dinner debacle and told him about Rory and Yale and my parents and he started ranting about how to fix things. He was all '_we'll tell Yale that Rory had a chemical imbalance and was medically out of her mind… but she's ok now' _blah, blah and I was sitting there, watching him pace and ring his hands and tell me how I can convince anyone of anything and how he wouldn't let Rory's dreams slip away and suddenly I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"It. That thing. I could see his love, like it was there in the room with us, like a thing all on its own."

"Spooky."

"Normally I'd agree. But Sookie, he loves me and God help him, I love him too and that thing, that would normally have me running for the hills in a puff of smoke, it wasn't there. I felt quiet and peaceful and before I knew it, I was asking him to marry me."

Sookie clasped her hands over her heart as the tears dripped from her cheeks. "That's beautiful."

"You shoulda seen the look on his face. He was all '_what?'_ and I had to repeat myself before he even understood what was happening."

"But he said yes?"

"He said yes." Lorelai couldn't resist the smile the threatened to consume the moment.

"So if you asked him, and he said yes, where did the ring come from?"

"That just might be the best part…"

…to be continued.

Notes: I wanted to take a wee moment to thank everyone for the great response to 'Home.' I wrote it as a stand-alone piece but received so many requests to continue, I was inspired! I have now launched myself into, what might become, a full blown story of the 'might be's' of the summer hiatus. If any of you are at all like me, it is simply too much to ask us to wait until the season 6 premiere… Stay tuned.


	3. Base

Title: Base

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: the continuing stoooory of a quack that's gone to the dogs… No. Seriously, this follows Home, And Hearth…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter Three

Base

by xenoprobe

Luke paused at the front door of the Gilmore residence and smoothed his hands over his shirt before ringing the doorbell.

"May I help you?" The maid was short and timid, her voice squeaky and high.

"Yes, ahh, Luke Danes to see Rory Gilmore."

"Immaculata, who's at the door?" Emily Gilmore's sharp voice called out from somewhere in the house. "We're not expecting anyone…" She was closing in.

The door swung open wide and Emily found herself face to face with the diner man.

"Mrs. Gilmore, Emily. I'm just here to see Rory."

"I see." Her lips thin and terse.

"Is she here?"

"Is she expecting you?" she regarded him cautiously.

"No. I doubt it."

"Did Lorelai put you up to this?"

"What? No. I think you know as well as I do that Lorelai would have my head if she knew I was here." He wasn't about to beat around the bush with this woman, not in light of everything. "Is Rory home Emily? I'd really like to see her."

Emily turned to the maid and instructed her to escort Mr. Danes to the pool house.

"Thank you." He offered as he passed her by.

"Luke," Emily called after him. "Is she…" Her voice trailed off, unable to ask her question.

"No, she's not Emily. We're far from ok about this." He turned and followed Immaculata out to the patio.

(Pool House)

"Yeah?" Rory opened the door in a breeze, not really focusing on her guest.

"Hi Rory."

"Luke?" She was genuinely surprised and smiled briefly before reality set in once again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"I see." She looked flustered as she glanced at her feet then back up the man her mother loved. "Come in, come in…"

Luke stepped inside, taking in the surroundings as he made his way to the sofa. Books on shelves, coffee maker on the kitchen counter, a crocheted blanket on a large stuffed chair and a novel cracked open nearby.

"Can I get you something? I just made a fresh pot of coffee." Rory looked up and anticipated his response, "right, you don't drink coffee. I've got water, or I can get the maid to bring you something from the house."

"No thanks Rory. I don't want anything." He sized her up, noticing how nervous she seemed, how unsure her body language was. He wanted so much to close the gap between them and offer her a big, big hug but knew it would be shockingly out of character. "Why don't you sit?"

"Um. Ok." Rory took a seat on the comfy chair across from him.

"Did- did mom send you here?"

"No. Rory. You're mom's with Sookie this morning, she wasn't up to going into work, I think."

"Oh." She still couldn't bring herself to look at him directly. "So, you're just here to see… me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Luke leaned forward on the sofa, politely challenging her to face him. "Things are…"

"A mess." She finished for him.

"Well put. A mess, they are indeed. I wanted to see you, make sure you were safe and all. You're mom likely won't be by for a while and I thought, this way, I can make sure you're ok and let Lorelai know that too." Luke stood and paced the length of the coffee table for a moment. "Is there something I can do Rory? Anything?"

"I don't think so. I don't think there's anything anyone can do, I have to sort this out myself."

"I can see where you might think that Rory. You're young and right now you might be thinking you have a lot to deal with. Big decisions about Yale and career and the life ahead of you." The youngest Gilmore nodded her head, following him with her eyes. "If there was any way I could convince you to not quit school, I'd be on it. But I think you've made your bed on this. But Rory, I won't leave here until you understand that your mom," he coughed nervously, "and I, are worried and love you and think you might be in the wrong place to be making these choices for your future."

Tears were brewing in Rory's eyes. She didn't want to collapse in front of Luke, it was too intimate, too much. She stood up to focus her resolve.

"Luke, I really, _really_ appreciate you coming here to tell me all of this. I do. But I can barely even think without wanting to cry and I'd rather not do this right now." She squared her jaw and held his regard. "I think… I think you need to go."

Luke stepped passed her and made for the door then reconsidered. "Rory. Please think about this. You know the kind of history your mom has with her parents, your judgment is cloudy right now and I just want you to consider that they might have ulterior motives for letting you stay here."

"Luke, I asked- no begged- my grandfather to let me come here. They had nothing to do with it." A solitary tear escaped down her cheek.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying that I can't quite believe that this is the life for you- maids, pool houses and stealing yachts. You're better than all this Rory. You're better that your rich boyfriend and his family, who, for the record, must be blind and stupid to not see you as the fine young woman you've become. I just don't want you to forget that you come first and you've worked really hard to get this far already.

Another tear escaped.

"You have the unusual burden of being great. Just like your mother." Luke stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If there is anything I can do, you know how to find me right?" Rory nodded her head, unable to speak. "Ok. Well, I'll let you get back to your book."

Luke paused and watched another tear slide down Rory's face before pulling her into a hug. He patted her back as she sniffled against his shirt. It wasn't quite as uncomfortable as he'd imagined and Luke gently kissed the top of her head before releasing her.

"See ya kiddo." The words were dry in his throat.

"Thanks Luke."

He smiled weakly as he walked away, leaving Rory to her thoughts again.

(Star's Hollow)

Luke shifted the truck into Park in a space outside Doose's market. He felt a little out of sorts without his flannel and ball cap standards but he entered the market with as much resolve as he could muster in a dress shirt. Taylor was in the produce section, talking on a cell phone about the strike down for the bike race. Luke waited at a polite distance until the older man was finished his call.

"Taylor. We need to talk."

"Luke, nice to see you. What can I do you for?" Taylor was uncharacteristically pleasant.

"I want the Twickham house back. You said I had three days to finalize my decision and my decision is final, I'm taking the house." He left no room for misunderstanding.

"But Luke, you told me yesterday to, what was it you said, oh- 'forget the house, forget the whole damn thing, I don't need it anymore.' That was you who said that right?"

"Look, Taylor, I know what I said. I know it may have seemed,"

"Seemed?"

"I know I came across a little harsh."

"Harsh?"

"Yes Taylor, harsh. But I can assure you without a shadow of a doubt that I want that house. I am taking that house. It is _my _house." Luke stepped forward in a pointless attempt at intimidation. "I need that house." He finished at almost a whisper.

"Well, Luke. When you called off the sale of the Twickham house, I thought Kirk might want to buy it and thought I might speak to him about it."

"You told Kirk? Aw jeez…" Luke turned to walk away then reconsidered. He turned back to Taylor and grabbed the man by the sleeve. "C'Mere…" Luke ushered him outside.

"You told me" he wagged a finger in Taylor's face, "that I had three days, _three days, _it's the law- that's what you said! Now, you can just march right on over to Kirk over there," both men glanced across the town's park at Kirk chasing a dog in a zig-zag pattern, "and you can tell Kirk the deal's off. Whatever the deal is – it's off. The house is mine and Lorelai's."

"Now looky here Luke, you can't just go around ordering people about, shaking your finger and making demands,"

"I can do whatever I want Taylor, it's a free country, or did you have that amended in the Star's Hollow code book too?" Luke was seriously close to losing his last vestige of control.

"Answer me this, if you will. Why did you give up the house yesterday? Why did you come to me and _insist_ I drop the matter?" Taylor rocked back on his heels, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It was… I thought that…" he stammered. "I wasn't sure it was what Lorelai wanted." He finally answered.

"And now you are sure." It was a statement, not a question.

"I am, without a doubt, sure, Taylor." Luke shot him a serious look to punctuate his claim.

"Well, Luke, you'll forgive me if your word is holding less and less water these days. I mean, you fight, tooth and nail, for the Twickham house and tell me it's for you and Lorelai and the family you are planning on, then you turn around and tell me to scrap it all. What am I left to think Luke? If it weren't for the bike race, I was seriously considering cracking out the pink and blue ribbons again."

"No! No ribbons Taylor! We are not breaking up. We are not having trouble. We are not waiting for the house Taylor. Now, I signed everything in the right place, you watched me do it, _and _you hand-delivered my copies yesterday evening."

"Well, if I'm to proceed with this matter, I need some assurance. Something that tells me, once and for all, that you won't turn around tomorrow and call the whole thing off."

Before Luke could register what was coming out of his mouth, the words had already leapt from his lips, "We're getting married." _Crap, crap, crap…_

"Why that _is_ good news. My congratulations to you both Luke." Taylor offered his hand.

"I'm not shaking your hand Taylor. Not until you give me my house." Taylor withdrew his hand for a moment, seemingly weighing something in his mind.

"Oh all right…" Taylor conceded and Luke grabbed the older man's hand and pulled him into a brief, stiff hug.

"What do I have to sign?" Luke ran his hands through his hair.

"Nothing. I hadn't taken any action on your paperwork yet. Everything's still in order." Taylor smiled broadly.

"But… Kirk? I thought…" Luke considered his temper. "You made me go through all of that when I still, in actual fact, had the house?" Luke shoved his hands in his pockets to distract the urge to hit something. _Or someone…_

"It's important, Luke, to know what you are fighting for." Taylor gave a little nod and turned to go back to the market. "Oh and Luke? Congratulations again!" He waved and disappeared inside.

As Luke turned towards the diner, he heard the fast approaching sounds of running feet and suddenly he was in a vice grip hug with Sookie wrapped around his waist. She jumped up and down, forcing him to do the same.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!"

"Sookie?" He tried to pry her arms away. _Man, she's strong_.

"I'm just so happy… Aren't you soooo happy?"

Luke tried on a gruff face but couldn't resist finally giving in to a little glee. "I am." He agreed. "I'm really happy Sookie."

"Aw sweetie, you deserve it. You both do." Sookie stepped back and rubbed Luke's arm gently. Behind her, Jackson arrived with Davy in a stroller and the newborn, yet unnamed, in a sling around his torso. Luke nodded his hellos.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order my friend." Jackson extended a hand and Luke shook it vigorously. "That's some grip y'got there fella." Both men smiled.

"We just left Lorelai, she was on her way home." Sookie's ear to ear grin dulled for a moment. "Things are pretty messed huh?"

"Yeah. Don't quite yet know how we'll get out this one but we'll figure something out I guess." Luke scratched his head.

"It'll be alright. I just know it will. It has to." Sookie's smile returned. "I'm just so happy! You're getting married!" She slapped his arm and jumped one last time. "ok, we've gotta go… we're off to our first post-baby check up, wish me luck!"

"Good luck. And thanks you guys. Thanks for everything." Luke watched as the young family crossed the street, Sookie's hand in Jackson's and he smiled inwardly at the image of what he'd someday share with his Lorelai.

To be continued…

Notes: Ok. I have realized upon closer inspection, that there are a couple discrepancies in my first two chapters. I am going to attempt to edit them, but if I am unsuccessful, please know that Luke should have said that he both signed for and gave up the house on the same day, not a day later. And in the second chapter, I mentioned Lorelai canceling a meeting with Doug of the Durham group… that should have read 'Mike'. As for the above, I hope it is going in a direction you can get behind. I fully intend to keep writing so please, keep reviewing and sending me feedback- it is much appreciated and so needed!


	4. Fires Burning

Title: Fires Burning

Rating: A (for very mild, non-descriptive, sexual content)

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter Four

Fires Burning

by xenoprobe

"Lorelai?"

Luke walked in through the front door. Her house was quiet and the lights were off. He toed off his shoes in the foyer and made his way upstairs, hoping to find her asleep in bed. He was wrong and the bed remained untouched. Luke let out a heavy sigh and rethought where to find her.

"Hey." Luke stopped in the doorway. In the low evening light, he could see her silhouette, shaking from tears. Lorelai sucked back her grief long enough to acknowledge him.

He sat down on the single bed and leaned over this woman, this amazing woman, so full of pain. The quietude further punctuated the sadness in the air. Luke ran his hand down her side and she rolled over to face him, Rory's pillow in her clutch.

"It smells like her…" Lorelai wiped tears from her swollen eyes.

"How long have you been here?" He reached out to touch her face and she closed her eyes. She exhaled heavily then sat up.

"I got home sometime late this morning, after Sookie's, you know?" She placed the pillow aside and draped her long legs over Luke's lap. He stroked her thighs as she continued. "I tried to distract myself for a while, went upstairs, tried reading, tried tv… I couldn't do it. So I came in here and tried to sleep."

"Didn't work eh?" His eyes were wide with concern.

"Nope."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I was backed up and Caesar was off sick."

"S'Ok. Not like there's anything you can do anyway."

"I could have just been here. That's something." He smiled weakly.

"It is. Something." Luke could see that her tears were far from over and he pulled her right into his lap to hold her close as her sobs returned. With his arms around her, he stood and carried her out of Rory's room, through the kitchen, up the stairs and into her bedroom where he lay her back down.

He pulled off her socks, unbuttoned her blouse and pants and slid the garments off, exposing her delicate skin. Wordlessly, Lorelai stood up, allowing him to remove her bra and panties and she sat back down on the edge of the bed, naked, fragile and sad. Luke returned to her with a plaid flannel shirt and wrapped her in it.

With curtains drawn, Luke urged Lorelai under the sheets. He disrobed unceremoniously and crawled in behind her, curling his body to fit hers. His strong arms held her to his chest and they breathed in unison until her tears began to subside.

"Luke?"

"Yah?"

"Will you do something for me?" Her voice was small and she rolled over in his grip.

"Anything." He kissed her softly, "anything."

"Make love to me?" She studied him, seeing his look of concern shift into that of love. He kissed her again, this time with a passion he had never before expressed. She responded in kind, her body rising to his touch as they kissed away pain and the hollow darkness of the house around them.

For the many, many times they'd had sex, this was something altogether different. This was a smoldering fire, red hot on the outside with a blue core, dangerous and comforting at the same time. This nakedness was raw, exposing. There was nowhere to hide in this passion and as their bodies danced a slow crawl under the comforter, their eyes never parted. It was wordless and yet so full of communication and Luke saw, for the first time, the woman that was Lorelai; the real one, under the Wonder Woman façade. It nearly broke his heart to touch such beauty, his entire body ached for her and she soothed this ache with the open invitation to know her so intimately.

When they fell asleep, the moon was high in the night sky. Lorelai rested her head over the beating of Luke's heart and they remained joined, flesh upon flesh, as the hours dwindled into dawn.

When Lorelai awoke, the morning sunshine was cheerful and birds sang outside her window. She smiled at the memory of the man who'd held her so protectively and she allowed herself the luxury of happiness. Luke was already up, as he always was, and was readying coffee and breakfast in the kitchen downstairs. The novelty of breakfast at Luke's was set aside today as Lorelai stepped into her slippers and robe and made her way towards the yummy smells.

"G'morning you." Luke put down the spatula and wrapped her in an embrace, kissing her neck.

"Back atchya." She smiled and stole a potato from the frying pan, popping it into her mouth as he nuzzled her.

"Work today?" He went back to readying the food and Lorelai replaced the coffee pot with her favourite mug, without missing a drop. Practice makes perfect. She nodded a yes around a mouthful of java.

"Got a group of bird watchers arriving today and I doubt Michel will be forgiving if I sit this one out. With Sookie on mat-leave, he's been pretty stressed and I know my crisis isn't helping things either." Luke placed a plate of food in front of her and Lorelai dove in, heartily and hungrily.

"I've gotta get to the diner but I thought we could go see the house later." He smiled at the sight of Lorelai with a droplet of syrup on her chin. He leaned down and kissed it off.

"The house- right… So you spoke to Taylor?"

"I did. And I think I may have announced us by mistake."

"Announced us?" she looked at him sideways.

"Our engagement. You know how Taylor gets, he just yaks and yaks and before I even knew it, I was telling him we were getting married." Luke cleared his throat, not really knowing how she'd react.

"Well, people are gonna find out right? At least this news won't be accompanied by a floor show." She downed the last few drops of her coffee and stood to kiss Luke on the cheek. "I told Sookie,"

"I know, she attacked me in the street!"

"She's a little nutsy about it all."

"I gathered that."

Lorelai placed her dishes in the sink and returned to Luke by the back door. "So, you're off then?"

"Yup."

"Thanks for breakfast." She smiled widely. "And for last night… and the night before too… and while we're at it, the night before that and,"

"Ok, ok… I do have to get out of here at some point." His laughter was genuine.

"Kiss me Luke." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Gah- kiss me right and proper diner man." At her insistence, Luke grabbed her wrists and backed her up against the side of the fridge, kissing her desperately. "That's more like it!" she thanked breathlessly.

"Glad to be of service. Later then?"

"Later… I'll come by the diner."

Lorelai smiled and rubbed her tummy as she shut the door behind him. She avoided looking into Rory's room before making her way upstairs to start the day.

(Dragonfly Inn)

The phone was ringing when she arrived. Michel was busy addressing a small group of guests in the front room, unable to break away, so Lorelai grabbed the receiver.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Mom?" The sound of Rory's voice rang in her ears. "Mom? You there?" Lorelai cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'm here. Everything alright?"

"Same as..." Rory couldn't decide on what to say or if she should just hang up and forget she'd ever dialed the number.

"It's really busy in here right now, do you want to call me later?"

"Um. No. It's ok. Sorry I called." Her voice trailed off.

"Rory wait!" Lorelai could feel the tension, even over the phone. "I want you to know that you can call me, whenever you need. Busy or not. Anytime. Ok?"

"Ok."

"And Rory?" Lorelai paused, unsure of whether it was the right time to share happy news, "We're getting married. Luke and I." No time like the present and who knew when there would be another happy time anyway.

"That's great mom." Her response was genuine despite the flatness in her voice. "I'll talk to you later, k?"

Before Lorelai could squeeze in an 'I love you', Rory had disconnected, leaving Lorelai cold on an otherwise sunny morning.

Michel rounded the corner and regarded her with disdain.

"So nice of you to grace us with your presence on such a slow day." He stepped behind the desk and leafed through a stack of messages. "The Durham people have called, twice, to ask if you'll reconsider. I told them no, but they want to hear it from you. The handyman finally called back but I told him your boyfriend had already fixed the banister. Sookie called and wants you to call her, she asked me to put Manny on the phone but I said no." He drew in a big breath to finish, "and your mother called."

Lorelai took the messages from his hands and went through them, "I'll call them back. Too late for Mr. Fixit, I'll talk to Sookie this afternoon, and good call not letting her talk to Manny- poor thing is still reeling from her lesson in proper utensil usage, and my mother can go to hell." Lorelai spoke evenly and without emotion; Michel looked at her, a shocked expression on his usually stone face. "My mother and I are in a thing Michel. So, if she happens to call again, don't even bother telling me, I'll deal with her and my father when I'm good and ready, which will be no time soon."

"Ok, mental note, no more answering the phone for Michel." He muttered in the third person. "I've got the bird people all checked in and Manny has the menu all ready to go."

"Thanks Michel. Sorry if I came off a little sour, there's just so much going on." She ran a finger down the list of the Bird Watchers of America, Connecticut Chapter's group and tipped an invisible hat to her colleague and friend. "Thanks again and good job."

"I am, after all, the best." With that, Michel turned on a heel and left for the kitchen.

At lunchtime, Lorelai grabbed her purse and cell phone and headed out the door for Sookie's place. The bird people were out on a nature walk and Michel had had his fill of a low-fat muffin. She called Luke first, to confirm that they were indeed set to go see the Twickham house, now that it was emptied of the museum remnants. Then she called the house to pick up messages, there were none. She dialed Sookie's to remind her of her imminent arrival but there was no answer. When Lorelai rounded the corner to the house, she saw why. Everyone was outside on the porch.

"Lorelai!" Sookie waved.

"Hey kids!" She bounded up the steps, her enthusiasm only slightly forced, and greeted the Melville clan. "How was the doctor's appointment?" She took a seat on the rattan love seat.

"Great, great. Everything's fine. We all got a check up. Jackson's fine after his little, you know, snip snip."

"Hey- right here!" Jackson lifted his head from spoon-feeding Davy.

"Oops, sorry hun. He's a little sore about the subject," she winked.

"And who wouldn't be." Lorelai ginned at the pun. "But you're good, the baby's good?"

"Yup. Clean bill of health, one and all." Her smile was infectious. "You wanna hold the baby?"

"Ah, sure." Lorelai stammered a bit and carefully accepted the swaddled baby. "Look at you Miss thing… Aw Sookie, she's gorgeous. Good job you guys." Jackson nodded his appreciation. "So, no name yet?"

"Nope. Jackson had a few suggestions before she came out, but none of them are _her._"

"So, no Colgate this time?"

"Thank you no. And no Martha and no Maud."

"Yikes, thank you no indeed!" Lorelai scowled at the thought of such names for such a deliciously pretty girl. "What about Lorelai?"

"Aren't there enough of those around here?" Sookie frowned almost as soon as she said the words. "Sorry. I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it Sook. I'm ok and you're right, this little one needs something special and unique. How about Katy?" Both Jackson and Sookie's heads shot up at the sound of the name.

"Katy." They spoke in unison but declined to jinx.

"Yeah, Katy. It's fiery, it's strong and it's feminine." Lorelai smiled down at the bright-eyed newborn in her arms, "are you a Katy? I think you are…" she cooed.

"I think we've got a name." Jackson declared, reading the look on his wife's face. He rose and bent over the ladies, grinning at his baby girl. "Hello Katy." He paused to see if she responded in any way and she did, attempting to turn her head towards her father's voice. "Yup, she's a Katy."

"Katy and Davy." Sookie said in a sing-song voice, "it's almost too cute, but I love it!"

"Hey, did I just name your baby?" Lorelai looked up, a stunned, happy look on her face.

"You did! Good job!" Sookie leaned over and hugged her best friend before leaning in to kiss Katy on the head.

It wasn't such a bad day after all…

To be continued…

Notes: I'm just creating my own timeline here, so please don't fault me if it doesn't fit in perfectly with the show. I can't get over all the kind words and encouragements; I thank you all for keeping my momentum going. Let me know if I'm still on top of things though, would want to peter out unknowingly!

A small note about Jackson's family name… Melville was the name given on the show until it came to the episode when he runs for Town Selectman. His banners and buttons all read Bellville. So, feel free to choose for yourself, Melville, Bellville… Oprah, Uma…


	5. Sweet Home

Title: Sweet Home

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter Five

Sweet Home

by xenoprobe

(Outside the Twickham House)

"You ready?" Luke glanced at Lorelai and took her hand in his as they stepped onto the old porch between the large white columns. "Now, before we go inside, please remember that it needs a lot of work."

"Got it. A lot of work." Lorelai smiled and tugged his arm to get a move on things. "So this will be home…" she stated, taking in a large breath and holding it as Luke turned the key in the lock.

The front door swung open wide, revealing a barren foyer with hardwood floors and wallpapered walls. Lorelai stepped forward but Luke caught her at the waist before her foot landed over the threshold.

"Let's do this right." He grunted, hoisting her into his arms and they both laughed, recognizing the moment as momentous and unique. "Home sweet home…" he uttered, stepping inside. With Lorelai's hands clasped behind his neck, Luke leaned in for an awkward kiss. It wasn't as easy as he'd hoped and he released his hold on her and let her down softly; her body pressed against his. They took their time kissing, in no hurry to look around until they'd satisfied the moment's passion.

"So, this part I've seen." Lorelai glanced around the foyer.

"Well, let me be your tour guide then. I got to be more than familiar with this place." He smiled.

"When you were Taylor's 'special errand boy'?" she poked him in the stomach.

"Do _not_ call me that." Luke tried on his best, gruff Diner-Man face, it failed him and they both laughed.

Hand in hand, they made their way from room to room, noting what needed attention or preservation. Luke pointed out the kitchen window he and Frankie Dell broke while hosting the Star's Hollow world series baseball game in the Dell's backyard as children. Lorelai fell in love with a blue cornflower design in the downstairs bedroom and felt the tug of sadness when she recognized it would have been something Rory would love. They passed by the hole in the floor upstairs, where the cannon ball had fallen through before the museum opening and finally they found what would someday become their master bedroom.

On the floor lay a large blanket with a basket of food and a thermos of coffee. Lorelai turned to Luke, grinning ear to ear.

"You did this." She kissed him sweetly. "I have got to get with the program or you're seriously going to outrank me as the romantic in this relationship!"

"Going to?" he teased. He sat down first and pulled Lorelai into his lap, lavishing her with kisses as they eased back onto the floor. "Welcome home…" he whispered into her hair.

"You're a man of many moods Luke Danes."

Luke produced a camping lantern from the basket and lit it as the sun began to set and the two ate and talked about the house for a while.

"We could knock out the wall between the kitchen and sun room, make it one big kitchen," Lorelai speculated excitedly.

"With a stove that would make Sookie jealous," Luke grinned, popping a cherry tomato in his mouth.

"Oh, and we could have a play room upstairs, in the room at the other end of the hall…"

"For kids or for us?" he waggled his eyebrows at her, suggestively.

"For kids, I mean, I am assuming that's what you want right? Kids?"

"M-hm" his mouth was full again.

"Jam hands and all?"

"Bring on the jam hands I say."

"You're crazy."

"You're perfect."

"Am not…" Lorelai attempted to swat at him but he caught her wrist and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing each one before he released her.

"You are to me." His face was stone-serious.

Lorelai shifted from butt-cheek to butt-cheek, getting comfortable on the floor. She poured herself a cup of coffee and smiled, "That room, downstairs, with the blue cornflower wallpaper… Could that be for Rory?"

"Of course. Absolutely." He repositioned himself against a wall and helped Lorelai to sit between his knees, facing away from him. "You know, it may not seem like it right now, but Rory is part of this house. She's your life and, in a way, she's mine too." Luke kissed the top of her head as she snuggled her back to his chest. "I'll never be her father, I know, but I feel lucky to have been around for so much of her life already."

Lorelai laced her fingers with his and sighed.

"You've always been there for us." The statement was nothing but absolute fact. "I want her to feel like this is home… It'll be hard."

"I know."

"No. I mean, it'll be hard making this home, when my place has been it for so long."

"Lorelai?" He reached one arm around her waist. "I'm not pressuring you am I?"

"What? No. No Luke… It's just time. Time to make these choices for ourselves and taking this house and making it ours is part of us evolving."

"Together."

"Like you said… when you find the right person…" She turned slightly and kissed him and for the millionth time she was struck by how easy this part of her life had become; How natural they were and how the simplest of kisses conveyed so much devotion.

"Things _will_ get better with Rory." He was so confident.

"I know. I just wish it was sooner than later." She settled back against him and looked around the dimly lit room.

"At some point she'll recognize herself again. She'll find out what it is she needs to get back on track and somewhere in there, she'll come to you and you'll be there for her and everything will balance out again."

"You're right, I know it. I just really miss her and it's only been a few days." She felt like she could cry again but resisted the urge. "That's what hard about having a daughter who's also your best friend."

"What about Sookie? Could she be a stand in?"

"Sookie's waaaay more than a stand in,"

"Sorry, I know. I didn't mean to make light"

"S'alright. It's just that Sookie has Jackson and Davy and now Katy too."

"They named her Katy?"

"_I _named her Katy at lunch today." He could hear the proud smile in her voice.

"Well, maybe I can be your confidante until things with Rory level out."

Lorelai sat forward, turned herself around and wrapped her legs around her lover. "You _are _my confidante Luke. It's just different, not good or bad, just different."

He nodded in agreement. "Lorelai?" he spoke softly, deliberately.

"Yeah?"

"I want to promise you something." He looked at her earnestly. "This house… it's the last thing I'll ever do without talking to you about it. I don't want to keep things from you." She tilted her head in appreciation.

"Well, let me say back atchya then… no more big, life altering surprises without consulting each other first. Wanna shake on that sailor?" She shot out her hand and he shook it vigorously as if closing a business deal. Then he pulled her forward and kissed her to seal it.

They sat, staring at each other in the low light for a while until Luke lost the feeling in his ass.

"I need to get up. Move around a bit. You?"

"Yeah, I think my leg's asleep." She stood and wobbled a little. Luke rose and steadied her at the waist and she playfully pinched his butt. _Something about the Twickham house and butt-pinching…_

"Your place or mine?" he leaned in suggestively.

"Yours, big boy" she winked.

With arms full of blanket, basket and lantern, they made their way back to the diner, content in their silence.

(Lorelai's House)

Rory let herself in the front door and called out to no one. The house was unlit and she only switched on her bedside lamp, familiar with navigating in the dark.

All around her was evidence of her past. Her bed, pillows, even her dresser were frozen in a snapshot of a time gone by. Rory ran her fingers over the surface of her desk and came up very dusty.

"Mom was right, no dusting since I was last home," she mused to herself.

Despite the recent upset, Rory had already and long since given up this space as her home base. Two years at Yale and summer in Europe with her grandmother had distanced her enough to call this her mother's house instead of their own. But Rory still yearned for it sometimes; when she was sad, or stressed, or really happy even, there was something simple and comforting about crashing into her childhood bed and feeling secure there.

She sat down at the desk and scanned the books and papers. Nothing there needed her attention but she straightened up regardless. Then she pulled out a pen and paper and started to write:

_Mom,_

_I came by the house tonight. You're probably at Luke's. I just wanted to get something from my room and it occurred to me that it wasn't technically my room anymore. Sorry if this as intrusion._

_I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I didn't sound more excited on the phone earlier, about you and Luke getting married. I am really, really happy about it but have little energy for glee lately. He's a wonderful man and, more than dad, more than Max, I have always wanted this for you. I'm just sad that I'm not there to celebrate with both of you._

_He came to see me yesterday, Luke did. He was so sweet and so concerned for both of us. I think I may have come off a little sour, please tell him I didn't mean to. _

_I know you think that quitting Yale is a mistake and that living with grandma and grandpa is wrong, but I don't really know what else to do right now. I need to be somewhere where I can think. Someplace quiet and removed from the mess I've made of things. _

_I don't expect you to understand me when I hardly understand myself but I promise I won't fail again mom. Someday I'll make it all up. But for now, I'll just take the book I came for and wait until you're ready to call, whenever that may be._

_Give Luke a big hug and a kiss from me and remind him that he's getting the best deal ever. _

_I'm so sorry mom, for everything, but I have to do this on my terms._

_Your Rory._

Rory grabbed her well-worn copy of Pride and Prejudice from the hutch and turned off the lamp. She placed the note by the phone and locked the door behind her and left the house as peaceful as she'd found it.

She sighed heavily as she started her car. She was tired and couldn't wait to get home.

To be continued…

Notes: More to come, stay tuned…


	6. Run

Title: Run

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter six

Run

by xenoprobe

The week after the sale of the Twickham house cleared, Luke dipped into his savings to reconstruct the wall in his apartment where he'd made room for Jess. He refinished the upstairs of the adjoining building in what little spare time he had and Lorelai pitched in by giving the space a fresh coat of paint.

Luke sold the Candy Shoppe property to Taylor without incident, giving him and Lorelai the money they needed to start work on their new home.

By the time they'd contracted Tom to start the work, things had leveled off into a steady routine.

(Lorelai's House)

Lorelai unfolded Rory's note and re-read it for the thousandth time.

As she'd done each time she'd read it before, she picked up the receiver to dial her mother's place then reconsidered. It was still too much to have to speak to Emily just yet and Lorelai resolved that an email to her daughter might be the thing to do. She'd get to it as soon as she felt she could find the right words.

Instead, she dialed Sookie to see what her friend was up to on this sunny Saturday afternoon and secured herself an invite for lunch. Lorelai was out the door, happy to ignore the empty boxes she needed to pack for another day.

(Sookie's House)

When Lorelai arrived, Sookie was in the kitchen, chopping veggies for a stew.

"How's it going sweetie?" Sookie balanced a spoon on the rim of a pot and turned her attention to Katy who was sitting quietly in a vibrating baby seat on the island cutting block.

"Fine, just fine…" She hugged her friend 'hello' and kissed the baby's head. "How are you?"

"Good. A little sleepy. Davy had a fever last night and this one here just cried and cried all night… Nearly made mommy crazy, didn't you?" she cooed at her now peaceful daughter. "How things change in the light of day…"

"I hear ya, Rory had colic. I thought I was gong to go out of my mind! My mother thought I was doing something wrong and kept trying to tell me what to do with the baby, which just made everything worse." Lorelai grimaced at the memory of that first year with Rory at her parents' house.

"You know how the books all say that mommies should sleep when the baby sleeps… I think it should tell you to cry when they cry too." Sookie smiled half-heartedly and returned to cutting her vegetables.

"Seems only fair." Lorelai agreed, swiping a piece carrot from the bunch and popping it into her mouth.

"Whoa there Nelly!" Sookie dropped her knife and braced both hands against the cutting island. "Did you just stuff a carrot in your mouth missy?"

"I did!" Lorelai was as shocked and puzzled as her best friend.

"Are you feeling alright?

"I am."

"Are you high?"

"I am not."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Well... No! I mean, I don't think so!"

"Weird."

"Yeah… weird." Lorelai shook her head and swallowed the rest of the carrot in her mouth.

"So…" Sookie began, intending to change the subject, "How's the work on the house coming along?"

"Well, the master bedroom is done and we took an extra room upstairs and made it into an en suite bath. The wall downstairs was demoed yesterday so work on the kitchen should be getting underway."

"Cool. Did you make a decision on a stove yet? 'Cause I can help with that you know." Katy hiccupped and Sookie looked at the clock on the wall. "Ooh, time for a feeding."

The women got settled in the living room and Sookie began to breastfeed.

"I think Luke has something in mind for the stove sitch. But I'll let him know you offered." Lorelai grinned at the sight of mother and baby. Late night crying sessions be damned if it wasn't all worth it in the end.

"You look happy." It was a plain observation and Sookie smiled to punctuate it.

"I am. So much is going right. But there's so much still to be done. With the house, with packing and with…" her voice trailed off, thinking of Rory in the pool house in Hartford.

"Have you called her yet?"

"Nah. I decided to email her instead."

"How'd that go?"

"Haven't gotten that far," she admitted.

Just then, Jackson came through the front door, with a sleeping Davy in his arms.

"Hi Hun. Lorelai." He greeted and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"So? How is he?"

"Oh he's fine. The doctor took his temp and looked him over. He thinks it might be a molar coming in. Nothing to worry about." He readjusted the weight of the boy in his arms. "I picked up some Tempra drops from the pharmacy."

"Thanks babe." Sookie blew her man a kiss as he left to deposit Davy in his crib.

"So, can I do anything? Help with cutting veggies or something while you're nursing?" Lorelai offered.

"No, she's almost out actually. I'll put her down in a minute and get back to the stew." The women sat silently in the afternoon sunshine until Katy was soundly asleep. Sookie rose to put her daughter down to nap and returned to the kitchen.

"So, tell me more about the house." Sookie turned on the radio for background entertainment and bounced along as she went from carrots to celery.

"Well…" Lorelai pondered, "we have more rooms that I can imagine filling. Even with the bathroom conversion upstairs we have three bedrooms plus another one on the main floor." Lorelai scratched her head for a moment. "It's a lot of work."

"Do you have a move-in date yet?"

"Nope. We're basically playing it by ear."

"Lorelai!" Sookie shouted.

"What? Jeez Sookie, you nearly made me choke on my… celery!" she paused and looked at the green thing in her hand. "Holy crap- this is celery!"

"What is wrong with you? Are you channeling the Jolly Green Giant or something?"

"I must be… Carrots, celery… I might need to go to the doctor's Sook, this is definitely bizarre!" Lorelai dropped the last bit in the garbage and turned around several times on the spot.

"Sweetie? What d'you need?"

"I think I need chocolate, or coffee… yeah, coffee. Do you have any made Sookie?"

Sookie darted to the machine and poured her friend a tall mug. "Here you go hun. Maybe, you should sit. Let's turn off the radio too, maybe it's sending out subliminal messages about fresh foods."

"Yeah, like a big conspiracy from the growers of America… they're in cahoots with the music industry! Pretty soon they'll have us all eating butternut squash and string beans while convincing us that the Backstreet Boys are all destined for the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame!"

"Oooo, butternut squash! Do I have time to make butternut squash soup instead?" She pondered aloud. "Nah… better stick with the stew," she giggled.

"That's my Sookie, Queen of the segue." Lorelai watched as Sookie spun around excitedly, stirring the carrots and celery in with the onions for the broth. Lorelai looked down at the coffee in her clutch and set it aside. She didn't much feel like coffee after all.

(Star's Hollow)

After lunch at the Melville's, Lorelai took a walk through the centre of town. She took in some sunshine while watching kids play Frisbee in the park and marveled at how much she loved this place. Star's Hollow had become a haven, a constant, and she briefly wondered why she'd ever considered giving it up for an office job with travel perks.

She'd seen Europe. She was happy. She and Rory had done it on their own terms and she was glad for the unique experience. Besides, someday, she'd get to wherever she wanted to go. For now that place was right here. It was time to devote herself to her partner and the life they were investing in.

Lorelai passed by Doose's Market and bought a few things for the near empty fridge at her place then walked back to the gazebo in the park. She pulled an apple from the Doose's bag and took a big bite. Then she froze.

Setting the apple on the bench, Lorelai dug through her purse in search of her date book. Something was amiss. Carrots, celery, apple… She flipped through the pages of months and dates then dropped the booklet to the gazebo floor.

"I'm late." She uttered to no one, then took another bite from the apple. She thought back to the week that Katy was born and her conversation with Rory about the apple at the hospital. She'd been certain that the slim-jims and orange crush had absolved her of her momentary scare. Now she was convinced otherwise.

Lorelai placed a hand on her tummy and recalled the night to memory. The taste of mint on Luke's lips, the torrent of clothes shed to the floor as they rushed to get their hands on each other. The sloppy, succulent kisses and the sex that lasted until dawn, when they finally crashed to the sheets facing the wrong end of the bed. The events were now immortalized in Lorelai's brain.

She stood, gathered her things and started towards the pharmacy.

"No. Can't. Can't go to Star's Hollow Pharmacy. Home. I need to get home." Lorelai walked away from the town's square with one thing on her mind.

(Lorelai's Jeep)

She must have driven around for an hour before stopping at a Walgreen's in Litchfield. The pharmacist looked at her cockeyed when she stormed in with a flurry of questions about accuracy and the best time to take the test.

Now, in the privacy of her parked jeep, Lorelai picked up her cell phone and dialed the one number she'd been avoiding for three weeks, two days and seventeen hours.

"Gilmore residence."

"Um, yes, ah…"she stammered, "Rory Gilmore please."

"May I ask who's calling?"

Lorelai considered this then replied with a decided "no." A few moments passed and no one picked up the phone. Then came the sound of footsteps. Her mother's footsteps. _Crap, crap, double-crap._

"Hello? Who is this?" Emily Gilmore's voice pierced the air.

"It's me," Lorelai paused then added, "mom."

"Lorelai?" Emily softened for the briefest of moments. "Rory's not here."

"Well where is she? I need to talk to her." Lorelai felt a little dizzy and rested her head against the car window.

"She's with Logan, on the Vineyard."

Lorelai exhaled loudly, clearly disappointed by the news. "When's she back mom?"

"Next week. We're expecting them on the Wednesday after next." There was a long pregnant (pun intended) pause then Emily added, "is there something I can help with?"

"No mom, I'm afraid you've filled your 'helping' quota for this lifetime." She felt like she might have to vomit. "I've gotta go."

"Lorelai wait." Her mother's voice was shrill and it hurt her ears. "Rory told us the news."

"News? What news?" she sat forward and accidentally honked the horn, startling herself.

"Are you driving?"

"No mom. What news?"

"That you and the diner- that you and Luke are to be married."

"Yes, we are mom. So you know." She threw up her hands in exasperation, "I really have to go."

"Well fine. Please accept mine and your father's congratulations."

"Sure. Whatever. Bye." And she disconnected the call just in time to open the car door and empty her stomach into the gutter. _Crap..._

(Luke's Diner)

The bell above the door jingled merrily as Lorelai walked into the diner just before closing time. Luke was behind the counter wiping it down with a towel. It was such a familiar sight that Lorelai had to pause to admire it. Then she took a seat on a stool and dropped her bags to the floor.

"Hey you!" She smiled despite her fatigue.

"Hey you too." Luke leaned over the counter to kiss her but she turned her head at the last second and his lips connected with her cheek instead of her lips. He looked at her confused. "You ok?"

"Long day. Very long day." Lorelai rubbed her head with both hands.

"I was expecting you earlier."

"Yeah, well… I had some unexpected business to look into… Say, can I take this stuff upstairs? I really need to pee."

"Sure and too much information." He scolded with a grin as Lorelai disappeared behind the checked curtain.

(Luke's Apartment)

A pink stripe stared back at her from the corner of the bathroom counter. Lorelai didn't know whether to laugh or cry or both. She finished washing her hands for the third time and picked up the plastic applicator to look at it more closely. Yup. Positive. No question of a doubt. She- they, were pregnant.

A knock at the door startled her from her dazed state.

"Everything ok in there?" Luke called from the opposite side of the door.

"Fine. I'm fine." Lorelai stuffed the wrapper and box in the garbage can and dropped the stick in her purse. She opened the door and looked at Luke who was busying himself at the kitchen table.

"Lorelai?" He was clearly concerned at the sight of her. She looked totally flabbergasted, flummoxed and some such other descriptive word that started with the letter "f."

"So," she attempted to shake off the look, "you remember when we were at the house that first night and we promised each other no more big surprises?" He looked at her, his head at a strange angle, anticipating bad news.

"Yah." He responded abruptly in an oh-so familiar tone.

"Well, it goes a little something like this…" Lorelai sat down on the edge of his bed, her purse at her side. "Once upon a time, I gave a little interview about an Inn called Dragonfly that got published in a travel magazine. And that magazine was so impressed with the colourful things I had to say that they invited us to a party with very important people who do very important things in places I could care less about. You with me so far?" She chanced a glance at Luke who'd drawn a seat in closer to her. He nodded, yet unsure of where she was going with her tale. "And we went to said party in a fancy limousine with a stacked bar that was of no use to either of us since we'd already skipped the food and made merry with the alcohol at the party. And you ranted and ranted practically all the way home until we got distracted," she cleared her throat for emphasis, "with the nakedness and the tossing of sheets and the loud sex and all."

He smiled for the first time since he'd come upstairs, remembering that night, as she'd done earlier.

"Well, when I got up that morning, I realized something. Something I thought would be nothing, but, as it turns out, it's something. A _big _something." She leaned forward as if the gesture was clarification enough. Luke looked totally lost.

"Ah, can you vague that up for me hon.?"

Clearly he wasn't catching the meaning of all this. "Well, that was the day Sookie and Jackson had the baby. And I was at the hospital and there were mommies and babies all over the place and I was eating and apple and I got all panicky and called Rory about it and then I forgot the whole nonsense after I ate the slim-jims and…" She was fast running out of breath.

"Lorelai, slow down… You called Rory about an apple? I have no clue what you're talking about here." She smiled back at him weakly.

"I thought it was nothing so I just forgot about it and I didn't say anything to you because it was nothing. But it's not nothing, it's something,"

"Humnoo?" A nonsensical response to a lot of nonsense. Luke's head was spinning.

Lorelai stuffed a hand in her purse and handed him the plastic pregnancy test. He looked at it, slowly registering the entire long-winded story she'd just recounted.

"Is this? Is.. Is.. this? Are you?"

"Full sentences babe"

"Is it?"

Lorelai could hardly contain her smile as she nodded slowly. "Un-huh," she answered positively.

Luke dropped to his knees, the plastic thing still in his clutch. "You are?"

"We are!" She confirmed, practically peeing herself with joy.

Luke threw his arms around her waist and squeezed, overcome with happiness. He pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her tummy over and over and over until she grabbed his face and brought it to hers.

"Hey you. Daddy." She smiled up at him as the tears came to them both. "Guess your boys hit a home-run that night!" She let out a burst of laughter and Luke fell to the bed at her side, his hand seeking out her stomach. He simply could not stop touching her. "You ok?"

"Ok? Ok!" He could scarcely form a sentence yet. "God I love you."

Suddenly he leapt to his feet and threw open a window and shouted out "I LOVE YOU LORELAI GILMORE!" into the quiet town of Star's Hollow.

Somewhere in the darkness below someone shouted 'knock it off' but Luke was too overwhelmed to care. He returned to the bed and kissed the tears from her cheeks. "I love you Lorelai Gilmore" he whispered.

"I love you too." She replied. "So I guess this is good news then?"

"The best."

"The best" she echoed.

To be continued…

Notes: Ok…I have now officially lost my mind. I've been sitting at the computer for at least 9 straight hours, composing this and the last chapter of this story. It is 5:30 am and I am beyond tired, I'm delirious! I just couldn't stop myself from churning out this stuff… I just hope it's any good! Please let me know!


	7. Stretch

Title: Stretch

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter Seven

Stretch

by xenoprobe

Rory took a seat in a long, padded sun chair on the patio of the Huntzberger summer home. Somewhere inside, out of sight but within earshot, Logan was deeply engaged in yet another heated grilling by his parents.

"I thought you would have worked this one out of your system by now!"

"You can't keep shirking your family obligations forever Logan."

"She's not the right fit, pretty yes, but not a Huntzberger."

"We invited you both, yes, but it's you we're worried about, she's a bad influence on you."

The statements kept coming and Rory could only speculate what must be going through her boyfriend's mind. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet since their arrival on Martha's Vineyard, a fact that had her doubly unsure of her decision to accompany him. She was, after all, supposed to be taking some time for herself.

She hadn't registered that the yelling had ceased and was startled to see Logan standing at the patio threshold.

"So. Here's what I'm thinking." He smiled a broad sparkling grin. "I say, we pack up our things, head back to Hartford and get the hell outta Dodge." Rory swung her legs off the side of the sun chair, allowing him to sit with her.

"Seriously?" She wasn't sure how to react.

"Seriously." He took her hand in his. "I've had just about enough of their crap for a lifetime and could do with a real break." Rory leaned forward and tentatively kissed him and he caught her wrist and pulled her closer for a more meaningful embrace. "Sound like a plan, Ace?"

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed, standing up and shaking off the fatigue in her bones. "You do know you should probably stop calling me Ace though." She looked a little saddened by the reference.

"Nope. I don't think I can do that. I mean, you're an Ace- whatever the origins, that's what you are, my lucky ace." He took her hand in his and they paraded through the large summer house, past his parents, past his apologetically smiling sister, past grandfather's scowling face and up the stairs to pack. It was time to go home.

After some terse goodbyes and half-hearted than yous for the offer of a summer on the Vineyard, Rory and Logan found themselves finally alone, in her car, driving back to the life they'd attempted to escape from.

"So. I've been thinking" Logan began.

"'Bout what?"

"About us and this unfortunate situation we've got ourselves into."

"Don't you mean the unfortunate situation _I've_ gotten _myself _into?" she countered with a lopsided grin."

"Nope. That won't do. If you're in it, I'm in it." He took her hand and squeezed before she pulled it back to grip the steering wheel again. "I think there's something missing from our lives. I've never really given it much thought before but somewhere between my family and yours, I've come to the conclusion that you and I both need a heavy dose of reality. Stretch ourselves a bit."

Rory nodded, listening closely.

"I think we need jobs. Average, dull, hard-working jobs." He glanced her way, his sharp blue eyes smiling. "I think, families be damned! We should toss it all, and go find ourselves something to do with the rest of the summer."

Rory mulled this over in her brain. It actually made a fair bit of sense. Richard had promised to arrange work for her through a business contact of his, but her heart was not in it and she'd been stressing over taking the position ever since her grandfather had mentioned it.

"That actually sounds like something I could do. Get a job. Go to work. See if I've got the stones for it." She speculated out loud.

"Oh I know you've got the stones for it. And what would stop you from applying at, let's say, the Hartford Gazette?" Rory's smile faded and she shot her boyfriend a dubious glance. "C'Mon Rory. Just because my father is an ass? You really have to move past it. I mean, how many people has my father railroaded in his many years as master and commander? I can't begin to imagine. He's bound, by percentages alone, to miss the mark occasionally, right?"

This was not at all what Rory wanted to hear. Not at all. She didn't want to even consider that Mitchum Huntzberger was ever right. She wanted to hear that Logan believed in her, in her merits, as a person, as a budding journalist. Her dubious smile fell into a full frown as Rory locked her eyes on the road ahead.

As if reading her mind, Logan indicated a rest stop only a few miles ahead and asked her to pull over.

With water bottles full and bathroom visits behind them, the pair headed back to the hybrid car. But Logan was not content to drive another minute if it meant having to silently watch the girl he loved suffer any more doubt.

"Rory. I think I need to tell you something." Logan led her to a picnic table and they sat face to face. He carefully considered his words, leaving her dangling until he spoke again; "I don't think I've mentioned this yet, and I feel like a total ass for missing the mark… You know I don't agree with my father right?"

"Well, actually, no. I didn't know that." She looked down at her lap.

"Well, I don't. I think he gave you that internship to check you out, as a potential Huntzberger, not as a potential journalist." Logan reached out and tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"That doesn't really change much though, does it? I mean, we're all clear on the fact that your family doesn't accept me, right?" She seriously did not want to start crying, not now.

"And what has that got to do with anything? They're my family, not me." He placed a finger under her chin, pulling her face up to meet his. "So my dad doesn't see you as marriage material. So what. Better he be motivated by that than actually think you aren't cut out for publishing."

Rory didn't know what to feel. Somehow Logan's entire family had a particular knack for the double-edged compliment. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"All that matters is that I love you. You can do anything Rory. It doesn't matter what my father said. You shouldn't give up based only on that. If that was the order of business, we wouldn't be here, together, now." She considered this. Letting it start to make sense to her. "If Yale isn't the right fit for you, we'll find something else. But I want you to reconsider it. For me. Can you do that?"

"I think so." She offered. She certainly was not prepared to return to Yale on his account, but he was making sense about not abandoning all hope. "I think I need to talk to my mom." She smiled weakly then burst into tears. She missed Lorelai so much and the fact that Logan's sentiments mirrored those of her mothers only made the sting seems sharper. She was seriously beginning to think she'd messed up beyond repair.

"Ok. So. Here's what we're gonna do right?" He wiped the tears from her chin and handed her a handkerchief, _leave it to Logan Huntzberger to have one on hand. _"We're going to go to Star's Hollow. You're going to see your mom and I'm going to do my damnedest not to screw anything up. We'll all talk and things won't seem so bad when all is said and done."

Rory nodded, feeling guilty for his words having more effect that her mother's had when her world had first started to crack and crumble. It was all a matter of time and timing. Maybe now was the right time to rehash things and Rory felt a sense of calm and relief at the prospect of returning to Star's Hollow. They both went back to the car, intent on carrying out their plans.

(Luke's Diner)

The bell above the diner door jingled. Rory and Logan stepped inside and she indicated for Logan to take a seat at a table. Luke had his back to the door and was unaware of their arrival. Instead he busied himself taking Kirk's order.

Rory observed the man that would soon be her step-father, noting how changed he seemed. It was quite possibly the first time she'd ever seen him sporting anything but flannel in the diner and was pleased by how comfortable he appeared in a navy blue t-shirt instead. She stepped up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Ah, Hi Luke." Her voice seemed small in the busy, noisy diner.

"Rory!" He seemed startled by her sudden appearance. "When did you get here?"

"Logan and I just arrived; we just drove in from Martha's Vineyard."

Luke glanced over at the doe-headed specimen seated by the window. His limited introduction to Logan Huntzberger had been a flustered, near-altercation. He forced a smile at the boy.

"Um… Have you seen my mom? We stopped at the house first and Michel said she was out when we swung by the Inn."

Luke chose his words carefully. "Um, well… I think she had a check up today." He checked his shoes then added, "with the doctor."

"Is everything alright? Is she sick?" Rory was clearly concerned.

"Everything's fine Rory. Just fine. Just a check up. We both have to have physicals to get the marriage license." Such was true but only half the reason for Lorelai's appointment.

"So, everything's moving along with the wedding plans then?" she tried to make conversation but the busy diner offered her little chance to delve in deeply.

"Yup. Fine. Moving along well. Thanks…" He gestured her towards the table where Logan was seated. "Listen, you kids want something? Coffee?" he jerked his chin out as he offered.

"Well," Rory looked between Logan and Luke, "sure. Coffee's fine. Logan?"

"Yeah, I'll have coffee." Logan stood suddenly, sending Luke back a couple paces, and stuck out his hand. "Logan Huntzberger. I think we got off on a _very_ wrong foot. I hope I can change that." Luke shook the hand with a uncertain smile on his face.

"Yeeah. Luke Danes. I guess we'll see about that." He looked back at Rory. "If you want, you can go upstairs and wait for your mom. I'll get Caesar to bring you up the coffee and some muffins or something?"

Rory nodded her head in agreement and led Logan to the stairs. "We'll wait here then…" she paused, looking beyond the crowd, out the windows at the sunny streets of Star's Hollow. "Thanks Luke."

Luke squeezed her shoulder. "It won't be too long…"

A half hour had passed when Lorelai breezed into the diner smiling. She sat down at the counter and bounced impatiently, waiting for Luke to emerge from the kitchen. When he did, his expression told her that something was going on and her smile turned to a look of immediate concern.

Luke leaned in, kissing his bride-to-be and escorted her to the storage room.

"Hey- what's the damage?"

"Rory and Logan are here. Upstairs."

Lorelai didn't know what to make of the news. "Do they know anything, I mean about my doctor's appointment and stuff."

"Not from me they don't. I figured that was a conversation for you and not me."

Lorelai took his hand and thanked him with a kiss. She turned to make her way to the apartment then paused. "Here. For you." She handed him an envelope. He opened it and looked at her questioningly. "It's all there. Clean bill of health for the marriage license and confirmation of the pregnancy." He stepped up quickly, kissing her backward against the storage unit, his hand at her tummy. "Whoa there Daddy-O… I don't think you've got insurance coverage for that kind of action back here."

"I'll call the broker in a minute." He pressed the words against her parted lips. "Now go on… I'll come up in an hour or so when the diner dies down. Come get me if you need me before that ok?"

"K." She walked away.

"And Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"This is good… it'll be alright."

She grinned, as much for her reassurance as his.

(Luke's Apartment)

"And the prodigal daughter returns," Lorelai announced with a tentative smirk.

"Mom!" Rory stood to rush to her mother then reconsidered. "Are you alright? Luke said you were at the doctor."

"Yup. Fine. We're fine." Lorelai looked at Logan, who was sipping coffee from a Luke's Diner take-away cup. "Logan" she acknowledged. "I thought you two were summering with the jet-setters on the Vineyard."

"We tried." Logan spoke up. "It was a mess. We decided to take a break from everything and come home."

"Home? Home where?" The eldest Lorelai glanced between her daughter and the boy she'd brought into their lives.

"Technically that's still the pool house. But grandma and grandpa don't know we left the Huntzbergers yet. I, _we_, wanted to see you."

"We." Lorelai whispered.

"We need to talk." Rory searched out her mother's eyes, knowing the difficulty that lay ahead.

"Boy do we ever kid!" Lorelai confirmed.

Everyone sat down in silence. No one knowing exactly where to begin. Logan examined their space and spoke first.

"So, what's with all the boxes?" he took Rory's hand in his.

"Well, I guess we're starting there then… A lot has happened in a month." Lorelai began. It was going to be a long afternoon in close quarters. She kicked off her shoes and hunkered down.

Lorelai took her time explaining the news about the Twickham house, speaking deliberately, not wanting to scare off the daughter she so desperately needed to reconnect with. She elaborated on the how and why of the move and expressed herself carefully, considerate of her audience. She was uncomfortable with Logan, there was no doubt about that, but it seemed that there was no way around his presence.

Rory was full of questions about the house, about the wedding, about Luke and about her mother. Logan was quiet and respectful. Both women were silently appreciative of that fact.

By the time Luke entered the apartment, some of the ease of old, familiar conversation had returned.

"So," Luke began, taking a seat beside Lorelai on the couch. "Where we at?"

"We've covered the move, the construction, the sale of the Candy Shoppe, Taylor's second attempt at a toupee." Lorelai checked off an invisible list.

"Don't forget the wedding stuff," Rory volunteered cautiously.

"Yes, we got as far as the ceremony being at the house; my house, not our house." Lorelai squeezed Luke's thigh knowingly.

"So, not…" He waggled his eyebrows at her, not so discreetly.

"Haven't gotten that far yet. Rory was just telling me about Logan's suggestion to find jobs. Regular jobs."

"Regular jobs?" Luke looked confused.

"You know, regular jobs… like yours and mine. As opposed to trust fund type jobs, with inside tracks and secret handshakes…"

"Ah" he nodded.

Logan smirked at the explanation, a quiet appreciation growing for his girlfriend's mother.

Lorelai returned her regard to the younger couple. "And where was it you planned on doing this?"

"Hartford," offered Logan. "I was telling Rory she should try applying at one of the newspapers there."

"Ah-huh… I see." Lorelai cast her daughter a glance, reading her reaction. "That doesn't sound too bad." She encouraged. Luke smiled.

"We'll see." Rory wasn't as enthusiastic as Lorelai'd hoped but it was definitely a start. It was all definitely a big start. "was there something else? Luke seemed to indicate that you'd left something out in the big news department."

Lorelai nodded her head excitedly, biting her lip. She looked to Luke, silently asking for his support.

"Your mom and I… We have some other… news." Rory stared at her mother, deep into the reflection of her own icy blue eyes and the message was received; a telepathic link re-established. Rory leapt to her feet with an exuberant cry and rushed to Lorelai and Luke on the couch, grabbing hold of them both as she stumbled between them. Logan looked decidedly confused.

"When? How? Omygod Mom, I'm so happy!" Rory pulled back and sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"Just found out last week and had my first check up today. All good. As for the how… man, I hope I don't have to explain that one again!" Lorelai giggled with her daughter, feeling a deep sense of relief to have her mother-daughter connection restored, if only somewhat.

Logan still looked dumfounded and Rory rolled her eyes at him, "they're having a baby!"

Logan jumped up from his seat as if suddenly awake. "A baby! Well, well… congratulations, to you both." Lorelai observed as Logan hugged Rory and offered handshakes to the happy couple. He looked a little blind-sided, "things are so different here… real…"

"That's right. Real." Lorelai was just beginning to see that there may be hope for the blond boy yet.

To be continued….

Notes: I'm finding it hard to write about Logan without vilifying him, which would be pointless. This is all moving much faster that it would on the show, no doubt, but I can't realistically keep up this pace all summer long! My fingers I really love the kind words people are offering and some ofwould fall off! you have even noted the pattern in the chapter titles… I love that kind of attention (big hugs to one and all). There will be more… just give me time to put it all together… Suggestions? Comments? Keep 'em coming folks…


	8. Meet Me At

Title: Meet Me At…

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter Eight

Meet Me At…

by xenoprobe

There was a buzz in the air. Star's Hollow seemed sunnier, brighter and all around, people were whispering, smiling. The park at the centre of town was lush and full of summer revelers at all hours of the day. Lorelai strolled at a leisurely pace, past Miss Patty's and down the street. The theatre marquee board was out on the sidewalk, announcing a double bill, _The Princess Bride _and_ She's Having a Baby. _The hints were not lost on Miss. Gilmore and she winked at Bootsy when she stopped at the newspaper stand for the latest copy of Jane.

Taylor was outside the Candy Shoppe, meticulously instructing Kirk on how to raise the new sign just a few inches higher and Lorelai grinned, rounding the corner to the diner. But before she could reach for the door knob, she heard her name called out from across the street.

"Lorelai!"

"Lane?" Lorelai held out her arms and was greeted by an exuberant Lane Kim, returned from her two month whirlwind tour of the Christian music scene. "Honey you're back!"

"Oh my God- it is sooo good to see you!" Lane stepped back and eyed Lorelai up and down. "So?"

"So?" Lorelai had no clue what her young friend was getting at.

"So… Did you hear the big news?"

"Nag Hammadi is where they found the Gnostic gospels?" she smirked.

"About Rory!" Lane was grinning ear to ear. Lorelai shook her head tentatively, side to side. "I just got off the phone with her, like, 2 minutes ago… She got the job!"

"The West Hartford Gazette?"

"Yup… I think our girl's back!" Lane, quite possibly, looked prouder than Rory's own mother. "She's probably trying to call you right now!"

Lorelai smacked her forehead, "Jeez… I left my cell at the Dragonfly!" She looked around, as if a phone might magically appear in her hand by wishing alone. "Are you back-back, or is this a stop on the way someplace else?"

"Back-back. And I'm living with Mrs. Kim now too." Lane smiled sheepishly.

"Aw, poor Lane, did the boys get to you?" Lorelai ran her hand down Lane's arm, offering quiet solidarity.

"Yeah, couldn't take anymore video games… thought I was going to scream!"

"It's a momentous day when we realize we're a lot more like our mother's than we'd hoped!" Lorelai winked and Lane nodded. "Look kiddo, I've gotta get to a phone. Call Rory. You should come see the new house when you get settled back at home."

"Count on it." Lane waved goodbye as Lorelai returned to the Diner door.

Again, before the satisfaction of the little jingling bell sounded, Lorelai was distracted by another holler.

"Lorelai, sugar!" Babette called after her.

"Hey Babette." She smiled generously.

"Dollface, I gotta know. You kids got a musician for the big day yet?"

"We haven't given it much thought," she glanced at her feet, knowing what was to come.

"Well, Maury wants you sweets to know he's up for the task if you need him." Babette danced from foot to foot.

"Well then, tell Maury we'd be happy to have him entertain us on the day." Lorelai glanced over her shoulder. Luke was watching them from inside the building. He smiled and winked. "Listen, Babette… I've gotta go see my man. Lemme talk to him about the music sitch and I'll swing by and let you and Maury know the when and where ok?"

"Sure, sure doll. I gotta split too… I'm meeting Patty for cocktail hour." She was gone in a flash.

Lorelai rushed into the diner, afraid of another interruption. Luke was waiting by the register.

"Finally!" He kissed her sweetly.

"Sorry 'bout all that… Seems everyone has something to say or offer today!" Lorelai sat on a stool and propped herself against the counter, gazing at the man she was going to marry.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Nothin'."

"Is that a something nothing or an honest to goodness nothing?"

"Could be a something…" she considered.

"And?"

"And… I was just checkin' you out." She smirked. "Just checkin out my big, brawny, hulk of a man…"

"Ah jeez…"

"My hulky, sexy piece of,"

"Is there _anything_ I can do to stop you from finishing that sentence in a public place?"

"…tail."

"Apparently not." He raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Crap!" Lorelai leapt from her seat. "Phone!" she snapped her fingers hurriedly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I need the phone! I need to call Rory; Lane just told me she got that job at the Gazette!"

Luke grinned and handed her the extension from the wall and dialed Rory's cell for her.

"Thank you my hunky, hot…"

"Mom?" Rory's voice cut through the air.

"Rory. Hi.! Sorry, I was just," Lorelai stammered, still smirking in Luke's direction.

"Teasing Luke?"

"You know me too well."

"I tried calling your cell and no answer. What gives?"

"I'm sorry hun, I left it at work. But a little birdy told me you have some good news!"

"And did that little birdy closely resemble a petite Korean, Christian rocker?"

"Ya-huh."

"So you know then?" Rory waited.

"You got the Gazette. Honey, I'm so proud! Gimme the deets!"

"Well, it's nothing big, just a 'girl Friday' type thing, a gopher. But they did invite me to submit articles."

"Good stuff kiddo. A step in the right direction. How are you feeling about it?"

"Good." Rory's voice was a little too tentative for her mother's liking. "Good." She added, more decisive this time.

"Well, it sounds like things are moving again, that's a start."

Across the diner, Luke looked on, observing Lorelai's smile and nodding head as she conversed easily with her daughter. It amazed him. How she'd raised that girl on her own when she was no more than a child herself. Every time he looked at her; her strength and beauty and heart reminded him of his unbelievable good fortune. And there she was, mother to one amazing, albeit slightly side-tracked, phenomena and she was carrying his child. His child.

"Luke? Come in ensign Sulu?" Lorelai's voice snapped him from his reverie.

"Oh. You're done…"

"Yeah. And I thought maybe," she ducked her chin down beguilingly, "we could find some time to sit and have a chat about wedding stuff."

"Sure." He agreed, monosyllabic man making a brief appearance.

"Tonight?" Her suggestion went unnoticed. "Hey- what's with the thousand-yard stare?"

"Nothin'. It's nothing. Tonight's good," he paused to run his hand down her spine. "Maybe you could meet me at our place? Nine too late?"

"Nine's perfect." She kissed his soft lips, lingering a little too long for Taylor's views on public displays of affection.

"Nine it is."

And she breezed back out the door, the bell echoing in Luke's ear. He had some stuff to take care of before nine rolled around. Luke called to Caesar, informed him he'd be out for the rest of the day and grabbed his keys before leaving.

(The Twickham house)

Luke checked his watch for the fourth time in less than five minutes. It was 8:42. He jogged down the stairs, deciding to distract himself by surveying the work that was already finished on the place.

It was impressive really. Tom and his crew had made seriously short work of things. The kitchen was done, its big window overlooking the yard, the foyer had been re-wallpapered and the room for Rory was fresh as new, the blue cornflowers carefully preserved. The hardwood floors were one step away from finished and the upstairs was close to completion too.

With the exception of one room; the big one that spanned the back of the house at the top of the stairs. Luke had reserved that task for himself alone.

"Yoo-hoo?" Lorelai called out into the quiet and Luke startled her by stepping up beside her. "Oh, it's you!"

"And who'd you think it'd be?" He smiled, hugging her close from behind.

"Um… Silas Marner?"

"Nope. No Silas here… just me."

"And me…" she turned in his embrace, meeting him nose to nose. "Hi." She kissed him deeply and they stumbled a bit before finding their footing.

"So…" he whispered against her lips, "I thought maybe we could have our wedding chat upstairs…" Another kiss that made his heart sing. "I have, um, something for you."

Lorelai pulled away, clapping her hands. "Oooh, something for Lorelai… me likey!" She danced.

"C'Mon you." Luke took her hand and led her up the stairs laughing.

He paused at the door to where Lorelai had once designated a 'play room'. He examined her closely, the sparking anticipation in her gorgeous blue eyes. Luke opened the door, his eyes fixed upon her face.

Lorelai drew in a huge breath as the room was revealed; one hand closed over her open mouth, the other braced against the doorjamb as tears literally sprung forth.

"Luke?" Her voice barely audible. He reached out, gathering her to him. "You did this?" She snaked her arms around his neck, clinging to him, trembling with tears. "You did this" she repeated definitively.

Luke guided her into the low-lit room for closer examination. She let go of him, looking everywhere all at once. The soft yellow stripes on the walls. The drawn, white curtains. The wall of shelves, already full of books. The rocking chair with fluffy cushions and foot stool to match.

"Luke…" she turned back to him. Love was everywhere. His smile was small and humble then he stepped aside, revealing one last surprise. A hand-carved wooden cradle. Lorelai's chest heaved as her tears threatened to consume her. Luke watched her with so much love it overwhelmed him and he tipped forward to wrap himself around her once again.

"Shh… baby… its ok…" he soothed; his words muffled in her hair. They held each other in the soft yellow light of the nursery he'd crafted, until their lips found each other's.

(Star's Hollow gazebo)

Miss Patty tipped her thermos and poured another round for Mrs. Cassini, Babette and herself. She lifted her gaze to the Twickham house in the distance.

"He's showing her the nursery tonight." She nodded, feeling the full effect of an entire afternoon and evening of drinks. The women huddled, discussing the couple whose love had won over an entire community. There was no one who was unaware of Luke's long and silent love for the beautiful and spirited Inn owner. And now that they had finally, at long last, found each other, there wasn't a Star's Hollow habitant who didn't wish them all the world of happiness.

(Twickham House)

Luke was leaned against the wall in the bay window with Lorelai stretched out in front of him, her head in his lap. She traced lazy circles in his palm, staring at the stars in the night sky beyond.

They remained into the wee hours, discussing wedding plans until all the decisions had been made. It would be as perfect as they could both envision.

To be continued…

Notes: I know, I know… this is soooo much more sappy that I had set out to write. But I am admittedly over the moon for Luke and could not resist the temptation to have him be perfect as perfect can be. I hope this little chapter pleases and I promise to continue as soon as my love-addled brain has had a chance to dream. Thanks again…


	9. Made

Title: Made

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter Nine

Made

by xenoprobe

Lorelai Gilmore, smart, savvy, master of wit and one-liners, sat on the couch in her living room, knee deep in boxes and belongings. For the life of her, she could not form the words to express how much she hated to pack. Every time she thought she was getting ahead, she found herself picking apart another piece of history.

To her left was a stack of letters from her mother. To her right, three shoe boxes full of mixed tapes. Lorelai glanced from one to the other, neither offering her any relief.

The letters were accumulated memories of the first few years she and Rory were living at the Independence Inn. Her mother would send a letter every month, demanding Lorelai to return to Hartford and stop the nonsense that would, no doubt, end in failure. Each note was slightly less insistent than the one before; Emily Gilmore's resolve eventually wore thin and she stopped communicating entirely until Rory was an age where she could ask after the grandparents she knew she had out there somewhere.

The mixed tapes were a different pain altogether. Some were from Christopher; dating back to before Rory was even a glint in his unknowing eye. Others were Lorelai's from the years that followed. Hard years full of self-doubt spiked with joy. Rory's first steps were punctuated by INXS, her first words coincided with some of Duran Duran's more unfortunate years. But the tapes Christopher had made were chock-a-block with gems; the Clash, P.I.L, Echo and the Bunnymen and some very early Smiths and Cure, even some frilly-shirted numbers by Kajagooogoo and the failed Flock of Seagulls.

Lorelai didn't want to think about it, nor did she want to fill a new home, a new life, with junk. It had to be filtered. She lifted the receiver then sat it back its cradle. Rory wasn't home yet, she was still at work. She didn't feel like chancing an off-the-cuff conversation with Logan, in case he was already at the pool house, waiting for her daughter. And she certainly did not want to ring the Gilmore household and have to speak to Emily or Richard for that matter.

For all the progress she and Rory had made over the summer, she simply did not possess the vocabulary to be civil with her parents yet. Two months, three weeks and four days had passed since the night where she'd realized her parents' true loyalty was not to their daughter but to an antiquated class system that ranked Huntzbergers before Gilmores and stations before schooling. She simply wasn't ready.

Rory's contract at the paper was going well and Logan had finally found something he deemed "real" enough to consider taking on; he'd opted to volunteer at a soup kitchen, a gig that Luke had put him onto. The young couple's schedule was conflicting but still, they made due and were increasingly happy to have each other's support without senior family interference.

Lorelai cursed under her breath to no one and dialed a number,

"Help!" she whined into the receiver.

"Lorelai? Is everything ok?" Luke sounded immediately distressed.

"Oh, Hun, I'm sorry, I'm fine, I just need help with all this crap… and I'm bored… and I'm hungry."

"I'm busy." He offered flatly, egging her on.

"You would deny me your company?" she pouted. "You would deny the woman you're marrying the assistance she needs to move in with you without heaps of past-life baggage?" Luke remained silent on the other end but Lorelai could swear she could hear his grin. "You would deny the mother of your unborn child the sustenance she needs to grow a healthy new person?"

"What sustenance? Chili fries and burgers? This kid is going to come out ready for the Dr. Phil diet." He chided with a snort of laughter.

"Luuuuke… pleeeease…"

"Alright, alright. I'll be over soon. And _I'm_ choosing the food. Your culinary instincts cannot be trusted."

Lorelai huffed on the line. "I don't care what you bring, I'm just hungry- I'll eat whatever you like."

"Even if that's a veggie burger?"

"Even if it's a veggie burger with a side of mung bean sprout salad and a tofu smoothy," she smiled wickedly and added, "as long as it all comes with chili cheese fries."

"Unbelievable…" Luke was happily exasperated. "I'll be right over, with whatever you want."

"Ha! Knew you'd cave," she shuffled from side to side, a victory dance without having to actually get off the couch.

"Who am I to deny the woman I love?"

"Aw… Baby you're the best!" She disconnected; her smile fading as soon as she glanced around the room again.

In the twenty minutes it took for Luke to arrive, Lorelai had finished packing three boxes but was unsatisfied with all there was yet left to do.

"Look at all this crap! It's sitting there mocking me!" She breezed through the foyer, her arms waving about at the junk strewn on the floor. "Mock away… you'll all be meeting the same fate sooner or later and the final judge has arrived… just you wait until I unleash Luke on you… _then _you'll be sorry!"

"And hello to you too." Luke deposited a box full of nummy treats on the kitchen table and Lorelai followed closely behind him.

"Hiya." She greeted him with a kiss and he, in turn, placed a hand to the significant swell of her belly and bent down. "Don't pay any attention to your mother… she's lost her mind! Don't worry though, you're daddy's the sane one - you'll learn the ropes quick kid." He winked at her.

"Nice, teaching little Bonnie or Clyde to disregard me?"

Luke silenced her with a kiss as he bent her backwards over the table, one arm around her to keep her balanced against him. They broke away, breathless.

"Hi" she whispered into his mouth.

"Hi" he responded, brushing his lips over hers. "So, I have salad, a veggie burger and chili cheese fries. I also brought apple juice and milk."

"What? No tofu smoothy?" She didn't even wait for a response and dove into the box of food with gusto.

Luke looked into the living room at the mess ahead of them. It was going to be a long night.

(Morning at Lorelai's house)

"Grrrrr-arrrrgh" Lorelai picked up the alarm clock and chucked it across the room where it fell silently to the floor. Luke stirred in the sheets beside her, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

Another alarm went off, buzzing right next to Lorelai's head.

"Gah! What the hell?" She sat straight up and switched off the offending instrument of her torture. Before a third alarm could sound, Luke's arm shot out and turned off the clock on his side of the bed before he even opened his eyes. "What's with all the alarms?" Groggily, she nuzzled back against her lover and he kissed the top of her head.

"Big day remember?" Luke opened his eyes, still foggy with sleep. He scratched his chest for a second then caught Lorelai's hand in his, "its ultrasound day." He kissed the palm of her hand and she looked up at him.

"We get to see our baby today," she smiled. "What time did we finally get to bed?"

"We?" He kissed the top of her hand. "_You_ fell asleep on the couch with a French fry in one hand. _I_ stayed up until 2, packing and hefting boxes."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I love you is why." He kissed each fingertip. "So. Appointment's at 9, you want the shower first?"

"First?" she questioned, her eyes closed but smiling. "There's no first around here bub… we're in the mess together." She looked up at him mischievously then slid out from under the covers; her naked body, beautiful and bulging in the morning sunlight. She tugged his arm, "C'mon, don't make me beg…"

Luke rose wordlessly and escorted her to the bathroom, scratching his butt along the way. Morning at the Gilmore house… already in full swing.

(Hospital – Ultrasound/Radiology waiting room)

"Gilmore and Danes." A polite and petite nurse announced. Luke and Lorelai followed her down a long hallway to another area and into a room behind a drawn curtain. "Put this on and have a seat on the bench and a technician will be in shortly." She handed Lorelai a hospital gown and disappeared again.

"Sexy… you're jealous of my new duds," Lorelai teased her partner. She disrobed to her panties and Luke tied the gown for her. As she got comfortable on the table, Luke watched how her tummy rose and fell with her breathing, but never fell flat – not anymore. Luke had taken it upon himself to read whatever Lorelai was reading in preparation for a new baby and family but all accounts told him, she was a little ahead of schedule in size. None of this bothered him, but he welcomed any assurances a doctor might have to offer.

He sat on a rolling stool and pushed himself alongside Lorelai, taking a hand in his, stroking the perfect curve of her belly with the other.

"You ready for this?" She breathed.

"Ready as ever" his smile was radiant. The technician emerged from behind the curtain,

"Good morning! Well, I see we're here for your ultrasound. How many weeks along are we?"

"14 and a half weeks" Luke answered precisely and Lorelai closed her mouth again, seeing he had taken charge of the details.

"All rightie… well let's see if we can't get a good picture from mom shall we?" She nodded and smiled at Luke as he rolled out of the way, reluctantly letting go of his partner's hand. He reconsidered and came around to the other side. There he could hold Lorelai _and_ be front row, centre for the procedure.

The technician raised the gown over Lorelai's tummy and pulled the edge of her undies down a bit and took a long bottle of gel out, giving it a strong shake.

"What's that?" Luke was curious about, well, everything.

"This Mr. Danes, is the contact gel that lets the transducer pick up the image from inside the womb." The substance was cold on her skin and Lorelai squirmed for a moment. "Now, some people find the pressure of the wand a little uncomfortable but let me assure you that this is normal and is not harmful to your baby."

The technician placed the transducer to Lorelai's gelled stomach and pressed deeply, rolling back and forth as the screen monitor jumped into play. Luke watched in rapt fascination, his mouth agape, his brow furrowed, confused by the non-descript fuzzy image before him.

"Ok. Here we go…" The wand stilled and the monitor revealed a dark circle with a grey mass in the centre. The technician did her best to perfect the position to get the best view. Then she paused to offer explanation. "So, here we have feet," she indicated, "and this looks like a head, in profile."

Lorelai understood the angle almost immediately but Luke was still struggling.

"Kinda looks like an alien," Lorelai joshed. Luke shifted in his seat, obviously flustered and anxious to understand the image of his unborn child. He got up and leaned over Lorelai, pointing to the monitor.

"Here?"

"Yup- those are feet babe."

He smiled, revealing a huge toothy mouthful. "And here?" he pointed to the head.

"See? That's the head, the face in profile." The technician volunteered.

Lorelai felt something wet on her cheek, but it wasn't her tears, it was Luke's.

"Honey?" she tore her gaze from her baby and looked up at her lover and friend. "Aw Luke," She smoothed her hand over his cheek, wiping his happy tears away. She looked back at the image on the screen. "Hello baby! This is your daddy… the one who's been talking to you from the outside…." Luke sucked back a huge sniffle and focused on the monitor again, torn between Lorelai's beauty and grace and the miracle on the screen.

The technician snapped still shots of the image and adjusted the wand ever-so slightly.

"What's that?" He pointed again.

"Feet" the tech affirmed.

"But I thought _those_ were feet…" He indicated another spot, a little lower on the screen. The technician reassessed and looked closely at the results on one of the print-outs.

"They are. They're also feet."

"Also feet?" He looked at Lorelai, confusion consumed his expressive face. "How many feet?"

The tech began counting them off on the monitor. "One, two… three and"

"Four." Lorelai finished, taking in a huge gulp of air.

"Four?" Luke looked like he might pass out from confusion.

"Four." Lorelai whispered. "Twins?" She watched the technician expectantly.

"Twins." The woman confirmed.

"Twins?" Luke could hardly contain his smile. "Did you know this?" he looked down at Lorelai.

"Do I look like I knew this?" Her face was as wide-eyed and gloriously shocked as his own, tears streaming from the corners of her blue eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone to get re-dressed. Your copies of the ultrasound are right here and your OBG-YN will receive copies shortly. You should book an appointment to discuss them."

"We have one next week already." Lorelai volunteered; her voice scratchy with emotion. "Thanks. Thanks for everything!"

Luke leapt to his feet and grabbed the unsuspecting technician in a hug. He released her just as quickly and announced proudly "We're having twins!"

The woman laughed and nodded and excused herself, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone with this momentous news. Lorelai sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the examination table, the images in her clutch.

"Twins" she whispered again and covered her mouth as the news sank in. "My dream…"

"What dream? There was a dream?" Luke looked into her eyes, seeking clarification.

"The dream I had… years ago… remember?"

Luke searched his memory and was rewarded with the clear recollection of Lorelai, lying in his old single bed, the night of the fire at the Independence Inn. She told him then that she'd once dreamt of being pregnant with twins, his twins. He remembered the quiet victory in his heart that night, the way she stammered, holding something back, and the way it all felt right, possible. And now, here they were…

Luke nodded and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back with his strong hands. When the hug no longer expressed enough, Luke dropped to the floor and pulled Lorelai up to stand before him. He snaked his arms around her waist and brought his ear to her belly and pressed, as if he would hear the evidence of the two babies inside. Then he kissed her belly… over and over, peppering her with love until he rose, kissing his way to her smiling lips.

"Hey you," she whispered. "I love you Luke."

"Oh Lorelai…" He was overcome with joy and love, love, love. "I love you too."

(Luke's Diner)

The ride home seemed to take forever and, while Luke drove extra cautiously, Lorelai dialed Rory on her cell to share the big, big news. The sound of laughter filled the truck and Luke grinned at the fresh awareness of his growing family… Lorelai, Rory and now twins.

But now, in the diner, Luke was finding it harder and harder to sit on this news. Sure, the town knew of the pregnancy, not that it had been announced. But everyone was abuzz with speculation, especially since Lorelai had started to show so early. And far be it for Miss Patty to have been hush-hush about her initial suspicions. And once the formidable dance instructor had found out about Luke's nursery plans from Tom, Luke was certain word had spread throughout Star's Hollow like wild fire.

"So," he began.

"So," she echoed.

"What do we tell people? Do we tell people?" He removed his infamous blue ball cap; the same one Lorelai had given him all those years ago, and scratched his head.

"Don't they know? At least about the pregnancy?" Lorelai grabbed a doughnut from under the glass dome and munched.

"Of course they know… of course," he affirmed to no one in particular.

"Luke are you ok? You seem a little, I dunno, freaked out."

"No. Not freaked out. I might just get up and the counter and do a little dance but I'm not freaked out." The words spilled out of him in one long breath.

"Hop to it Burger Boy!" she encouraged, teasing him.

Instead, Luke grabbed Lorelai, nearly making her choke on the last bite of her treat.

"Marry me." He demanded, his smile lighting up an already sunny day.

"I thought we'd covered this already remember?"

"No… Not next month, next week. Marry me next week… right here in the square. Marry me Lorelai, I don't wanna wait anymore." He gathered her in his strong arms and she spilled with laughter.

"Ok… Whatever you want." She kissed him deeply. "Whatever you want."

At that moment, Miss Patty, Maury and Babette walked through the diner door, followed closely by Sookie, Jackson and their babies.

Lorelai nodded knowingly at her best friend "we're having a baby." She shot a glance at Luke.

"Babies" He corrected, unable to contain his happiness, his arm still around the love of his life.

"Twins?" Sookie's voice cut the air like a knife and she bolted over to Lorelai's tummy, smoothing large round circles over it. "You're having twins?" Lorelai shook her head, up and down, emphatically. "OMYGOD! Jackson- they're having twins!"

"We made two!" Luke reaffirmed.

"I heard!" He stepped up and shook hands with the couple. "Congratulations folks!" he offered with a genuine smile.

"OMYGOD, Lorelai- sweetie- it's just like that dream you had!"

"Ya-huh!" she agreed.

"Bizarre!" Sookie breathed. "Will wonders never cease?"

"I don't think they will… not around here anyway…" Lorelai grinned; Luke's arm around her, Sookie stroking her belly, Jackson showing Katy and Davy the tummy that contained future friends.

And outside in the street, a crowd had formed around Miss Patty, who'd darted off the moment the twins news was revealed. This really was a special place. And if Luke wanted to get married in the centre of town, next week, with everyone they knew around them, who was she to deny that joy. It was, after all, everything she'd ever dared to hope for.

To be continued…

Notes: I couldn't resist… I tried…I couldn't.

I know that the show would never be so conflict-free, but that's the beauty of fanfiction- you get to make your favourite characters do the things you've dreamed of seeing them do. So, if I'm a little off the mark of the show, it is only because there are a limited number of hours in the day and I can only offer what my obsessive brain can muster.

I hope this is still captivating enough for people to want more…


	10. Work

Title: Work

Title: Made

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter Ten

Work

by xenoprobe

Luke stood on the outside of Lorelai's bathroom door, listening. Lorelai was singing in the shower, a rousing rendering of the Cures's Friday I'm In Love, and he couldn't resist the joy of hearing her naturally musical voice. Painting songs aside, it was rare that Lorelai shared her vocal talents so Luke greedily indulged in some eavesdropping until she seemed finished.

He entered the bathroom just as she stepped out of the tub and casually handed her a large bath towel.

"So… I spoke to Taylor and everything's approved for the wedding."

She wrapped the towel around her and readied her toothbrush.

"And Sookie and Jackson were ok to bump up the food from a month to this Saturday?"

She emphatically nodded her head in agreement, her mouth now full of toothbrush and paste.

"Which leaves what?" Luke ran down the mental check list. "Oh. I know. Your parents."

Lorelai's smile faded and she spit into the sink. "What about my parents. I don't have parents, remember?"

"Lorelai,"

"No Luke. They forfeited their right to witness me getting married the minute they chose to totally disregard me."

"That was over two months ago." Luke was seriously tired of having this conversation. "Lorelai, you only have one set of parents, for which you should be thankful, at least on some level. And I know, I know, they're backstabbing, 'rustic' insulting, classist parents… but you're only getting married once and I know you'll regret not having them there. Heck, _I'd _regret it and let's just say that my relationship with Richard and Emily is civil at best!"

"Luke,"

"No. Lorelai. You need to call them. Tell them you're getting married and that we're pregnant. They might surprise you."

She shot him an 'as if' look then continued getting dressed, walking into the bedroom.

"I just know how much I would have wanted my parents to be there. To meet you and know you and appreciate you and what you are to me. Maybe if they see us, they'll really _see_ finally and you can start rebuilding something worthwhile."

Lorelai's shoulders softened and she turned around and hugged her lover. He was right, at least the bit about wanting his parents there. She felt a tug of sadness over his loss.

"I love that you want this. I love that you think about these things. You might be seriously baked to think that things will ever be real between me and my parents, but I will call. I will. For you Luke." She kissed him sweetly. She tasted like fresh mint.

(Gilmore Residence – Hartford)

"Mina!" Emily Gilmore called out into an otherwise empty house. The phone was on its third ring. "I swear, I don't know why I even bother paying someone around here…" Emily picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" There was a dead silence on the line, "mom, it's me Lorelai."

"Yes, and who else, exactly, would be calling me 'mom'. What can I do for you Lorelai? Rory's at work and your father's in Toronto on business."

Lorelai straightened her spine, fighting the urge to hang up. "I'm calling to speak to you mom." Her mother remained quiet on the line. "Well, you may have heard already, I don't know, but Luke and I are getting married." Lorelai waited for a response and when there was nothing more than silence she continued. "So, we're getting married and we're going to be parents too mom, I'm pregnant. With twins." Despite the difficulty of the call and her full expectation that it would get her nowhere, Lorelai could hardly disguise the emotion in her voice. "Mom?"

Emily cleared her throat, unsure of what to say.

"Mom?"

"Yes Lorelai. Yes, Rory did tell us about the marriage. Congratulations and please pass on our best wishes to Luke."

"Your best wishes?" Lorelai's voice rose in disgust. "Your best wishes? I call you and tell you that I'm getting married. You're only daughter is finally getting married. And is having twins and all you can offer is best wishes?" The tears began to flow and Lorelai paused, taking in a long and level breath to get on top of her anger. "Look mom, I called you to give you the news and invite you and dad to the wedding on Saturday. It's very informal and it starts at 6 pm. We'd have sent you an invitation but our plans recently changed again so, this is it."

"Well, thank you then. I will let your father know when he returns and we'll see if we can re-arrange our Saturday obligations on such short notice."

Lorelai's heart and head sank; she should have never dared to expect anything more than such a terse response. "Ok. Well… now you've got the scoop. I thought you should know, _we_ thought you should know."

"Thank you Lorelai and congratulations on your pregnancy as well. I suppose it's more of a dance up and down type of news but I'm hardly feeling like breaking in a new pair of shoes, so congratulations will have to suffice."

"It's fine mom. You don't have to be happy for me," she offered, "I just wanted you to know that _I_ _am_ happy. I am honest-to-goodness happy mom and Luke has everything to do with that. He's the one that convinced me to tell you and invite you and, I've gotta say, the man is rarely wrong. So I do hope you can make it." She paused, feeling a little relieved actually. "I'll let you get back to your day then. Bye mom."

"Goodbye Lorelai." Emily placed the receiver back in the cradle and let out a long stream of air, her shoulders sinking with her arms slack in her lap until Mina finally rounded the corner.

"Was there something I could do for you Mrs. Gilmore?"

Emily rolled her eyes and stood up. "No, Mina." She turned to leave then reconsidered. "Actually you can hold my calls for the remainder of the day, unless, of course, it's Mr. Gilmore. I'll be upstairs and I don't want to be disturbed." With her instructions in place, Emily ascended the stairs, rounded the corner and strode into Lorelai's childhood bedroom, locking the door behind her.

She looked around the room as if searching for something specific. Then, she picked up a fat photo album, crammed with bits of paper and some such things, and took a seat on the love seat against the wall.

Emily opened the book and began sifting through the contents.

Lorelai in a rock t-shirt at a tea social, age 13.

Lorelai giving the finger to the camera, in her burgundy school uniform, age 15.

Lorelai with her hands on her very pregnant belly, her debutant ball dress on the floor at her feet, age 16.

Emily closed the album and looked at the cover. It read "My big book of failures, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Emily cracked the album open again and continued on. There were myriad photos, her first 99 graded essay, written just weeks before Rory's birth, pictures of Christopher and Lorelai in a photo booth somewhere. But the last of the book finally broke Emily's resolve.

Pasted there was a copy of Rory's birth announcement with a shot of the tiny swaddled baby, still at the hospital. The pages chronicled that first year when Lorelai returned home with her baby; Rory's first word ("Dick" as in Moby), Rory's first steps, in a frilly pink dress with hard white patent leather shoes on her feet. Rory and Lorelai dressed in matching white outfits for a D.A.R. function with Lorelai scowling miserably.

Emily began to cry. This was her daughter's so-called book of failures and the last half, almost, was what should have been a baby keepsake album. Emily returned to the D.A.R. shot and took it out to hold between her fingers.

Rory was on Lorelai's lap, smiling wide, one tooth visible in her little mouth. Lorelai's frown was so expressive, full of disdain and pain. Emily cursed under her breath at the recognition of her daughter's misery. Like any mother, she had wanted to give Lorelai everything and more. She had planned on socials, teas, cotillions and debutant balls; the only thing she never planned for was a daughter who would reject her way of life. Emily had been offended, hurt that her own daughter would disregard tradition and obligation so openly. But it was finally clear, sitting in the quiet with the photographic evidence all around her that Lorelai was never meant to live the life Emily had so wanted to share with her daughter. And Rory was not the second chance she and Richard had secretly hoped for either.

Rory was independent, like Lorelai, and despite the younger girl's inclination towards formality and propriety, she was still a direct product of her mother. There was no turning back and Emily realized she didn't even want to. Before her was an opportunity. A chance to get to know her daughter and grand-daughter as individuals and women and Emily would be damned if she let the opportunity slip by unexplored.

She placed the photo on the dresser and exited the room, her head held high. I was time to do something.

(Luke's Diner)

When the bell jingled, Luke looked up, anticipating Lorelai. Instead, Emily Gilmore walked in with a smile. He did his best to not react.

"Luke." She extended her hand and he shook it.

"Mrs. Gilmore… Emily." He began, "is there something I can do for you? Coffee ?"

"Yes. I think a coffee would be lovely." She took a seat at the counter and looked up at him, eyeing him closely. She observed his strong jaw and the shadowy stubble there, his long nose and his piercing blue eyes, not dissimilar to Lorelai's. He was, of course, not the type of man she'd envisioned for her daughter, but one thing was glaringly obvious at all times; this man loved Lorelai like nothing else. And if flannel was inevitable, Emily might just have to invest in some after all.

Luke poured her a large mug of coffee and placed it in front of the woman who would be his mother-in-law. "Here you go."

"Thank you Luke."

"So, was there something… else?" He waited for Emily to gather her thoughts over a long sip of java, _like mother like daughter._

"I spoke to Lorelai this afternoon. She informs me that you two are to be married this weekend?" Luke nodded his response. "She also informs me that you are to be parents to twins?" Another nod, this one accompanied by a broader grin. "Well, well, that's quite the undertaking."

"It is." He agreed.

"Are you the man for the job?" She inquired, watching his expression stiffen almost imperceptibly.

"I am." He held his ground, he chin stuck out a little further than normal.

"No doubt," Emily took another sip. "And you can provide for my daughter… Rory and your children?"

"I can and I do, _we _provide for each other." Luke shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to slip into a rant of some sort and scare off an opportunity to ease the Gilmores back into Lorelai's life. "Listen, Emily… I love your daughter and I love Rory. I have watched them both grow up and have been there, one way or another. I brought Rory mashed potatoes when she had chicken pox, I carried Lorelai up and down the stairs when her leg was broken. I've fixed her porch, repaired her roof, and helped take care of the termite problem. I invested in the Dragonfly at a time when Lorelai thought her dream might slip away. I was there. Right here." He checked his tone of voice, still soft enough to not betray the fierce emotions right below the surface. "I want the world for Lorelai and for Rory, they are the most amazing people I have ever known. And as for our babies… I can't say how they'll turn out. But I can say that they'll be loved and cared for and given every chance to grow into whoever they want to be."

Emily listened to him intently; his eyes, more blue now than moments before, his chest puffed up. Clearly there was nothing false about him and Emily finally understood something of what her daughter must see in the man.

"Well Luke, with a guarantee like that, who am I to interfere?" She smiled, genuinely. "I would very much like for Richard and I to attend your wedding this weekend Luke. Could you help me do that?"

Luke didn't know what to make of this as he scratched his chin. "Um. Yeah. What do you need?"

"We just need your support. Your offer to help us get to know you and Lorelai and these babies that are so highly anticipated." She finished her coffee and dug into her wallet for change. Luke stilled her with his hand on her arm.

"On the house." He began, "and you got it. You've got my support as long as you really want to be a part of _our_ lives, however messy and real they get."

"Thank you Luke." She extended her hand and, again, he shook it. This time with a mutual appreciation. "And Luke?"

"Yah." His patented breathy acknowledgment.

"I appreciate your investment in my daughter and grand-daughter's lives. Obviously, they are better for it." She slung her purse over her arm and stood to leave.

"So am I." Luke tilted his head knowingly and nodded a sincere goodbye.

The bell jingled and he was alone again, feeling that much more ready for the life ahead of him.

(Lorelai's House)

When Luke got home, he found Lorelai in the kitchen eating a huge bowl of salad. He shook his head, smiling ear to ear when she lifted her head, looking guilty.

"Hey crazy lady." He bent over and kissed her forehead. "So, sneaking in a salad? Will wonders never cease!" He took as seat beside her at the table and leaned on his knees. "Next I'll find you you've finally switched to decaf."

"Whoa there bucko, there's joking and there's fantasy and you, my friend have entered the magical forest with woodland creatures and imps and hobbits… I'm eating a salad, not declaring insanity!"

They laughed together in the evening air, the kitchen door open to let the summer breeze in.

"So, before you jump to any conclusions, I want you to sit. Be quiet. And don't interject until I'm done ok?"

"Um… ok?"

"You're mother came to see me today." He paused, Lorelai clearly bit her lip to keep silent. "And she was very civil. We had a little chat about my role in your life." Lorelai stuffed her hands under her but, trying not to react. "And I think that just maybe, she left the diner a little softer than when she came in." Luke reached out and tucked a long strand of hair behind Lorelai's ear and smoothed his palm over her cheek. "I think she really wants to get to know you… and I think we should let her try. She's your mother and she seemed to really want to do this - on our terms. I told her I'd do what I could to help."

He cupped her face with his hands, "you can talk now," he smiled.

Lorelai let out a huge breath in his face then stopped herself from speaking. Instead, she leaned in and touched her lips to Luke's, oh-so softly. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss and soon, the couple was standing, chairs tipped over on the floor, making out in the evening air.

"You're amazing." She whispered as their lips parted briefly. His left hand gripped the back of her shirt; his right hand caressed her pumpkin belly.

"Back atchya…" he breathed into the kiss. And they took their time to being playful, enjoying every touch and declaration until they finally made it upstairs to bed.

To be continued…

Notes: So, I think I might be closing in on the end here… There are certainly a few more chapters to come, but I feel good about how they'll play out. In fact, this is the first time, in my long, fic-writing history, that I have had a vision of the ending before I wrote myself into it. Learn something new everyday right?

I hope you are still enjoying my particular brand of story-telling and thanks for the feedback!


	11. Is Where The Heart Is

Title: Is Where the Heart Is

Rating: A for mild adult situation

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter Eleven

Is Where the Heart Is

by xenoprobe

"…but sweetie, don't you _want_ a bachelorette party?" Miss Patty cooed. She sat at the diner table with Rory and Lorelai. "I thought you'd want some sort of last hurrah." The woman grinned.

"Aw Miss Patty, you're just looking for any excuse to call in the strippers!" Lorelai chided.

"Well… there's always room for the boys." Patty winked at Rory and stood up to leave. "Lorelai dear, if you reconsider, just let Babette know, we're always ready."

"Thanks Patty, I'll let you know. But I seriously doubt it… Lately a big night for me is staying up past nine. These babies suck up so much energy!" Lorelai smoothed both hands over her tummy and smiled.

Behind the counter, Luke looked on, admiring the sparkling beauty of his bride-to-be. Lorelai was dressed in a frilly blue tank top that clung to her pregnant belly and he could hardly get any work done with the distraction of her splendor.

On her way out the door, Miss Patty stopped and turned to the diner owner. "You really should let this girl out for some fun tonight Luke." She shot him her best stern look.

"S'not up to me Patty… Talk to the boss." He indicated to Lorelai with his chin.

"Alright, well, I'll leave it alone then. You kids be good." She exited with a toothy grin and nearly walked straight into Mrs. Cassini. "Those lovebirds…" she shook her head and headed back towards her studio.

Mrs. Cassini peered through the window of Luke's Diner and observed the proprietor pouring a glass of milk for a pregnant Lorelai. Rory looked on laughing, they were obviously engaged in pleasing conversation but the sight of such joy made the older woman sigh. Things were right as rain in Star's Hollow.

(Lorelai's House)

"Rory?" Lorelai bellowed. "Roreeee?"

Her daughter came running from the kitchen. "What? Jeez, you bellow like a banshee!"

Lorelai stood in front of her mirror, her wedding dress draped over her body, unzipped. "It doesn't fit!" Her eyes were wild with disappointment. "I can't believe it. It happened, again!" She tugged the dress back over her belly and tried the zipper again. "First with the 'coming out' dress and now this!" She let her shoulders slump forward. "And I just had this on the other day! I swear, these two are gonna turn me into a house overnight!"

"Mom, stop." Rory grabbed her mother's hands and stilled them from nearly ripping the seam. She spun Lorelai around, forcing her to listen, "Mom, listen to me. Everything will be fine, perfect even. Trust me."

Lorelai sighed heavily and conceded, "You're right, you're right… I know you're right." The words sped out of her mouth.

"Now, think back. We had this dress made with extra fabric to let out if need be." Rory and Lorelai nodded in unison, one following the other's lead. "So all we need to do is let the seam out along the sides and your dress will be back to its perfect self."

"Ella."

"Ella?" Rory looked thoroughly confused, "the dress? You named the dress?"

Lorelai nodded her response.

"You've really lost it this time." Rory laughed.

"I can't help it! I've got all these baby names floating around, most of which I'd never name a child of mine, but they all need good homes, so the dress is Ella."

"And?"

"And Luke's new wrench is Bob." She laughed heartily. "And the dolly for the boxes is Dolly."

"Obviously."

"That's what I said! Luke thinks I've gone totally sideways!"

"Well, he's not wrong." Rory paused then helped her mom out of the dress. "So, you ok to do the alteration yourself or do you want me to get someone else to do it?"

"Don't be silly sweets, I'll have it fixed in a jiff," she offered with renewed zeal. Lorelai sat down at her dresser and started ripping the seams of her wedding gown and Rory returned to the kitchen, her coffee was already cold.

Lorelai worked quickly and confidently and in less than an hour she stood, in her fitted dress, in front of her mirror again. She admired it lovingly; the simple elegance of the long lines that criss-crossed over her chest and let out into an empire waist, the soft buttery quality of the ivory colour, the way it made her look even more pregnant than any of her other clothing. She may have been vocal about her size of late, but secretly, in whispers she only shared with Luke, Lorelai admitted just how much she loved being pregnant and getting fat.

This was the dress. _The_ dress. The one Lorelai had tried on in the privacy of her room, nearly twenty times in the last weeks. She was never more ready for this and she wiped an errant tear from her cheek.

Outside her window, the sun was setting and Lorelai wistfully allowed herself the joy of admiring it. After all, there would be precious few more sunsets at the Gilmore house. Soon, she would be in a new house, with a new husband (and old love) with new babies. It was all happening so fast but for Lorelai, it couldn't arrive fast enough. She felt as if she'd been waiting her whole life for this and, after all, Luke was her lobster- her partner for life.

(Luke's Diner)

Luke saw Lorelai approaching from the street and he tossed his cloth to go open the door for her. Wordlessly, their lips met and they greeted each other with kisses and caresses.

It was crazy really. They weren't kids anymore, they weren't even young anymore, but they could scarcely keep their hands of one another. More and more, they were desperate for touch and communicated this with quick glances and silent pleas until a time when they could express themselves intimately.

This was no exception.

They had not planned on breathless passion at the diner's door. But with the blinds drawn and the 'closed' sign facing the street, Luke pressed Lorelai against the window pane and kissed his way from her clavicle to the crest of her head.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, urging him on. He lifted her off the ground with an appreciative grunt and carried her off to the stairs. Still without speaking a word, they made their way through the nearly empty apartment until they met the bed. Lorelai sat and Luke knelt in front of her.

He eased her out of her clothes and reverently kissed her calves, her knees, her thighs and her belly, resting there for a moment before continuing his path back to her lips. As they lay back against cool sheets in the sticky summer heat, Lorelai looked into her lover's eyes. They were practically black with unspoken emotion, imploring her to love him freely, openly, they way he truly loved her. She responded in kind, reflecting the same passion in her smiling eyes.

His kiss was expert and her nails bit into his scalp as he pulled her bottom lip between his gentle teeth, growling with the need to consummate this love; over and over and forever.

Lorelai eased him back, helping him from his layers of flannel, cotton and denim until they were pressed, skin to delicious skin, in a twist of love-making that threatened to burst into literal flames.

With one hand on the perfect swell of her belly and the other tangled in her beautiful dark hair, Luke let out his last puff of air and collapsed at her side, dizzy with desire.

"Now _that_ was one heck of a 'hello!'" Lorelai burst into giggles that sounded like music to her lover. He nodded his head in the crook of her neck, still panting out the exertions of their coupling.

"Yah" was all he could muster with limited breath.

She loved that sound, his mono-syllabic 'yah'. The one little word that she'd admired for so long, the patented Luke Danes response to so many things. Of course there were other words that made her heart sing at the sound; Jeez, Unbelievable and his gruff-voiced curse, Oh Hell. These were all little gifts he wasn't even aware of and Lorelai took a moment to place an appreciative kiss on his sweaty brow.

"So we did this all wrong." Lorelai began.

"Wha?" Luke lifted his heavy head.

"We're not supposed to see each other the night before the wedding. It's some stupid rule…"

"Well, we never got very far following rules did we?" He offered, kissing her freckled shoulder. "In fact I'd say we're better off breaking as many as we can."

"Here-here, I'll drink to that." Lorelai held up an imaginary cup to christen the moment.

The couple kissed again, nearly giving in to more fever but forcibly pulled away.

"We should get dressed."

"Ya-huh. Dressed. I can do that." Lorelai sat up and got herself redressed before Luke had even stirred from the sheets. "Hey- not fair. This was your plan. Get up!" She leaned over him, tickling his sides to no avail. He rolled over; pretending to be sound asleep, but he couldn't keep the grin from emerging. "Get up-get up! C'Mon loverboy…" she tugged at his arm.

"Ok, ok… I'm up." He sprung from the bed with a quick kiss to Lorelai's' cheek. He dressed in a rush, not bothering with any flannel; it was far too hot for it outside the air-conditioning of the diner. "Your place?"

"Yup." She agreed.

(Star's Hollow)

In the town's square, evidence of the wedding was all around. The trees were already decorated and folded chairs and tables rested against the side of the gazebo. At the foot of its steps stood the Huppa and Luke motioned for them to take a closer look.

"Aw… Gilbert looks happy," she remarked. Lorelai ran her fingers over the carefully carved wood. "Did you ever think we'd be here Luke?" she asked seriously. "When you made this for me, what did you think about?"

Luke took a seat on a step and she sat down beside him. He turned away from her for a moment, looking around the park at all the trimmings for their celebration.

"I was thinking; You stupid ass. Making her this Huppa and she's marrying someone else." He smiled sideways at her. "And I thought; she deserves to be happy and I want her to be happy even if it's not me who gets to love her and hold her and make her feel like she owns the world."

Lorelai hooked her fingers with his and leaned against him in the evening breeze. "As for wondering if we'd ever get here," he indicated the park before them with a nod of his head, "I think I knew it could happen, as soon as I sorted out how to let you know how I felt."

"I have a confession to make." She abruptly declared. Luke turned to her, taking her other hand in his. "When you brought me this," she looked up at the Huppa, "and we had that talk about love and marriage and evolving together with the right person… I wasn't thinking about Max. I was thinking about you." She paused to look him in the eye. "When you left that day, I packed up for the road trip with Rory."

Luke could not hide his sentimental happiness and he cupped her face for a delicate kiss.

"We're fools you know." He wasn't joking. "There I was, making you a wedding Huppa for you and another guy, wanting you, dreaming of you and all we had to do was admit it to one another." He kissed her again.

"Well, we finally sorted it all out. And here we are. We're getting married tomorrow, under _our_ Huppa." She stood and pulled him up with her.

Standing under his hand-carved offering of devotion, Luke held his Lorelai tightly, kissing her hair, over and over until he had to seek out the soft comfort of her mouth.

At the moment their lips met, Lorelai jumped and let out a small gasp. Startled, Luke pulled back.

"What's the matter?" He looked genuinely concerned.

Lorelai grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on her tummy. She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. Then he felt it. A kick. Tears came to his eyes too and they waited, silent, for another little flutter of movement from inside. They were rewarded a second and third time, finally collapsing with laughter.

Luke bent down on one knee, showering her belly with kisses, a little offering of reward for the first of many firsts to come. He hugged her close around her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes as sparkly bright as any star in the sky.

(Miss Patty's Studio)

From the steps of the dance studio, Reverend Skinner observed the couple from afar. He might have been the one to administer the services tomorrow, but he silently acknowledged that these two, the Inn Keeper and the Diner Owner, were already married in spirit and soul. It was a heavenly sight. Still, he looked forward to the formality of the ceremony and the celebration that would follow and returned to the piano in Miss Patty's hall.

The pair pounded out a rendering of 'I Can't Give You Anything But Love Baby' and laughed as the night extended out and beyond them, across Star's Hollow and into the cosmos.

To be continued…

Notes: Nearly there folks… I am starting a new job tomorrow and won't be updating as quickly. I promise, however, to attend to this story as swiftly as possible and get to the grand finale. Thanks again for the feedback- it helps, mondo-hugely!


	12. Take Me

Title: Take Me

Rating: G

Summary: Following the events in Home.

Disclaimer: not mine, never were, make no profit, do not sue... I just love 'em all so much I need to write about it...

Chapter Twelve

Take Me

by xenoprobe

There she is. Standing right there, waiting to walk to him with Rory at her side.

A long, long time ago this woman appeared in his life, buzzing for that black and bitter juice she claimed is the key to her soul. From that very moment he was taken. How was it that a heart like his could be so unexpectedly blindsided by this one singular person. This Lorelai Gilmore.

It wasn't long before he started waiting… waiting for the bell to jingle, for her to enter his domain; with her smile and her breath-taking beauty. She and Rory were all but kids, and there were times Luke felt like a letch, letting his eyes wander over her as she talked to her daughter or called him Duke; all animated and exasperating. But there aren't many years between them and he softened over time and it was only a matter of patience until that uneasy feeling was all but gone.

So he waited. He watched. He dreamt... he dreamt plenty. Lorelai's lips. Lorelai's laugh, her hips, her hands. Lorelai's hair…, that hair he longed to touch. He was full of imagination about these things and more. Still, he capped it. Patience, thy name is Luke Danes. He stopped himself from every truly admitting that he was hopelessly in love with this woman. People saw it though, and some called him on it; Miss Patty, Jess, Rachel, even Emily Gilmore had offered a few jabs. Then there were all those awful fights with Nicole about his friendship with the Inn owner. He tried to hide it but he wasn't an actor, he was a heart on his sleeve man.

And then there came that moment of truth; he saw her face. (_Whoa._) Truth hit him like a blow in the gut- leaving him flattened and helpless. After that point, Luke couldn't wait any more. He simply could not. It took nothing to decide that he was going for it. He drove straight to her and asked her to Liz's wedding and that was that. And they laughed and ate and danced. It was hard and yet so very easy- dancing with her, her lean body against his, her smirking lips right there. It took every ounce of resolve not to pull her tight and open her mouth with his own right there in the square in front of Crazy Carrie and the whole of Star's Hollow.

When all was said and done it took practically nothing to make that move from friends to more. Such was the ease of the matter when they were both already so invested. If it weren't for Kirk, it may have been an even faster transition to lovers that night at the Dragonfly. When the moment finally arrived he lay claim to every inch of her leaving no room for doubt that this was something extraordinary for him and that she was it. _It,_ it.

They were drunk and greedy for each other at first. Routines were shaken. Full of sleepless nights with the scent of her skin all over him, her hair tangled in his fingers as they happily slept. She was so open. More open than he'd ever dared dream. She gave him things that men don't have the vocabulary for and Luke was struck dumb, armed only with his abilities to silence her with kisses. They made do and were glad for it.

There were weeks, endless weeks when they both unraveled; Overwhelmed by this beast that was a 'relationship'; undefined, unbalanced and broken. The burr of their separation was a constant pain, prickly and stinging; the constant reminder from the blue and pink ribbons did nothing to ease his grief either. Somewhere he knew it wasn't all over, but that fact didn't have the power to prevent him from burning toast and tossing customers into the street.

That night when he finally went to her and reclaimed her lips at her front door was unparalleled. She was liquid in his arms and he was no more solid than the air in his lungs. He'd never wanted anything, anyone, like he wanted her.

When they finally regained footing, it felt like winning the lottery, for both of them. They were all in, invested and finally balancing life between them; a future seemed blissfully inevitable. Luke had never been one for looking too far ahead- such leads to disappointment all too often. But with her, he was almost giddy, full of things to say… ranting and letting his emotions spill out of him. He couldn't help it though- Lorelai Gilmore made him laugh, and dream and care and (_oh hell_,) she could make him cry too.

He'd seen her heart… seen it break, seen it heal and she gave it to him to care for and (_so help me God_,) he'd never do anything to harm it.

All the times that could have been, stolen glances, veiled questions and useless jealousy; devotion disguised as friendly concern… they were all precious moments but they weren't _it_, it. That moment came in its own time on the walk home from Liz and T.J's reception. She had her arm in his until he took her hand, walking for a few minutes like that. Silent; knowing there was something happening between them. When he stopped and looked at her, in her pink dress with the not-so fruity flowers in her hair, she was everything he'd always wanted and she saw it- that overpowering feeling that had barely remained hidden for too long. That was _it_.

All the times he'd wanted to kiss her, feel his lips press against hers for the very first time; times when he was so certain she felt like he did and times when he was enraged by her willful blindness. Now, he could kiss her forever, no doubts, no waiting for reassurances. If pressed, he'd have to admit that kissing Lorelai Gilmore was, quite possibly, the most satisfying thing he'd ever experienced. Sex was fantastic, thrilling, comforting even, but kissing; there was a sweetness to her taste and their lips knew each other intimately from the very first moment they touched. Kissing was indeed his passion and new favourite hobby.

So the long eight years, with his Scorpio horoscope burning in his wallet, were worth every torturous moment because now, they were together. This together eclipsed any other and there was a curious joy in knowing that each held the other in equal esteem. Each loved with the same fierce and protective passion. Life could be a truly wonderful place when doubt was erased.

And she's standing there. The sun is setting beyond her and she's glowing, radiating warmth and love and motherhood. Her belly is a constant marvel to him and he can't resist the silly thrill of talking to the babies through it. He's told them about baseball and coffee and how pretty their mother is. He's told them about their sister and how fun and smart and natural she is. He's even told them about himself, a little; how he thought he'd never have kids unless, someday, he had the great fortune of having them with Lorelai Gilmore.

She's standing there- smiling and the sun is behind her, giving the impression of a halo around her whole body and though her face is cast in a slight shadow, he knows she's looking straight at him. He figured he'd be nervous, thought she'd be nervous too. But they're both grinning at each other like they've just shared some inside joke. She looks like she might even say something and he smirks as she mouths the word 'dirty' as she sizes him up. (_How'd I get this lucky?_)

As she takes Rory's arm, they start walking towards the Huppa and this is it. Luke Danes is marrying Lorelai Gilmore. Right now! He fights the overpowering urge to run up the aisle and kiss her all over and be married already. It's not that he doesn't want a ceremony… not that doesn't want to share this with everybody, the only time he's ever been eager to join the town's celebrating … he just wants her so much that it seems cruel to make them wait to get their hands on each other again.

She winks once as she steps up to the proverbial plate. Rory leaves them and before he can register what he's doing, he's kissing her soft lips and pulling her in close at the hips. Reverend Skinner clears his throat, breaking the spell as they refocus. She's giggling and he looks like he might burst with pride.

Rory's laughing openly, her head tipped back and her hand in her boyfriend's. Sookie is already crying happily with Katy in her lap and Patty has a video camera hidden in her dress. Kirk's face is stone sober and Lulu is grinning. Jackson is standing off to the side with Davy.

Emily and Richard are even smiling and then there's Liz and T.J.. Liz looks so much like Lena Danes right now that Luke starts to tear. Even Mia's in the back, looking on, a surrogate for Lorelai and Rory and even Luke at times.

This is it. '_Our little corner of the world_.' It doesn't get better than this.

Lorelai takes Luke's hand in hers, now sober from her outburst of laughter and they take that first step together… That first step towards this life they are creating. And all Luke can hear in his head is one little perfect sentence… _I do_.

Stay tuned…

Notes: Ok- so this isn't where I thought I'd go with the whole wedding thing. I have started this part of the story several times, only to stop, unsatisfied. I might (I stress might here) go back when the whole thing is done, and post an addendum to this fic with the specifics and dialogue of the Luke and Lorelai wedding. I researched it thoroughly and have a fairly long chapter (not quite polished off) of the ceremony from start to finish. But when I put it all together with the previous chapters, it seemed to lack something. This is by no means the longest chapter in the lot, but I promise I will invest more time soon and get this updated and finished.

I must apologize for the huge delay after being so prompt with all the previous chapters. I've started back to work since June and have been uber-busy with the practical side of life. There will be more… stay tuned…


	13. Care

Title: Care

Rating: G

Summary: Following the events in Home

Disclaimer: is this really necessary? I mean, If these characters were mine, _I'd _be rolling in dough and wearing the funky hats!

Chapter Thirteen

Care

By xenoprobe

The sun had set completely and the party was in full swing. All around the town's square, people laughed and danced; children ran about chasing each other. Sookie's catering was unparalleled and Lorelai was feeling stuffed to the gills as she sat back and surveyed the scene.

Without even casting a glance, she slid her hand out to take Luke's and smiled watching Babette as she took another cup-full of Miss Patty's famous killer punch. Luke brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her fingertips one by one, drawing her attention back to him.

"Hey you." She sighed.

"How you feelin'?" Luke tried on his best concerned Diner-man face then cracked an immediate smile.

"Hot, hot, hot…" She chided in a sing song voice. His look of confusion made her reconsider her Buster Poindexter reference and she nodded. "I'm fine, great even… you?"

"Never better."

"You know, I believe you." Lorelai eased back into her chair as Luke pulled his closer so that they sat face to face. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers oh-so lightly. "Hey you…" she repeated in this more intimate exchange.

"Lorelai…" he pressed her name to her mouth. "love you." Before she could respond he deepened the kiss, clutching her beautiful face in his palms. "So much," he whispered in her ear as his arms reached around her to pull her close.

Across the lawn, Rory stood shoulder to shoulder with Logan, watching Luke shower her mother with love. She'd never seen him so demonstrative and it made her grin like a fool to witness it.

"I always knew you had it in you..." She whispered in Luke's direction, startling Logan from watching Kirk chase a balloon for a crying child.

"What's that?" He turned his attention to Rory.

"S'Nothing… I was just watching them." She indicated her mom and Luke with her chin (a move she'd subconsciously picked up from her now step-father).

"They're happy." Logan smiled at the simple statement and laced his fingers with his girlfriend's.

"Do you think we'll ever be _that_ happy?" Rory faced him but averted her eyes to the ground.

"Who says we're not that happy right now?" Logan tugged her into his arms. Rory rested her head on his shoulder and again looked out at Lorelai and Luke.

"I don't think that anyone is… those two had nine years of flirting and unspoken stuff between them. Makes this all the sweeter."

"Well, we could break up and I could pine for you for years to come. You could wistfully recall the blonde boy you once adored and then orchestrate our reunion in ten years… see if that works?"

"Adore?" Rory chuckled and pulled back to look Logan in the eye.

"C'mon Ace, you know you do." He leaned in and kissed the laughter on her lips. "I'm going to get another cup of that punch, you want?" Rory's smile died at the thought of the 'Founder's Day' punch incident; she shook her head vehemently. "Ok, well, I'll meet you over by the piano then?"

"I'll be over in a bit… I think I'm gonna go change my shoes, my feet are killing me." She kissed him quickly and turned towards the new house.

Behind her, in the distance, Luke stood up and stretched, smiling down at his new bride. With a nod of his head, he told Lorelai he'd be back in a few, after he walked out his tired muscles.

(Twickham now Gilmore-Danes House)

Luke opened the door to his new home and felt instantly relaxed despite his suit. He leaned against the door for a moment and took in the low light of the space that he and Lorelai would fill with love and laughter and children and he sighed a deep and satisfying sigh. Then he heard a small noise somewhere in the kitchen.

As he rounded the corner, he soon realized the sound was actually coming from the room off the kitchen, the cornflower room. Rory's room. A warm yellow light emanated there and Luke paused at the threshold at the sight of Rory crying on her bed. A flash of thoughts crossed his mind. Was she not happy about the marriage, did she hate her room, the new house, did that blond kid break her heart like he secretly feared he would?

"Rory?" His voice cracked a little and he cleared his throat. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," she offered hurriedly, wiping fat tears from her reddened cheeks. Luke grabbed the chair from her desk and sat down facing her on the bed. "I'm just a sap is all."

Luke grinned and leaned in closer and whispered, "Hey- you wanna know something?" Rory nodded. "I'm a sap too." It was a simple offering but it made them both laugh and the tension was dispelled in one small exchange. "Don't tell your mother," he winked. With that he reached out and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Is there something I can do?"

"It's nothing really." She straightened up, glad for his reassuring hand. "I was just thinking that's all." Luke sat back, ready for her to share. "I was thinking about how happy you and mom are and that you both deserve it so much. And then the thought occurred to me that maybe that's why I'm not as happy… I don't deserve it."

Luke's brow furrowed and he shook his head 'no'.

"Seriously Luke… You donate your time and food to soup kitchens, you take in stray nephews against all other judgment," she looked him in the eye, "and you waited like a saint for my mom."

"Rory…" he started, "I donate my time and food because my mother did it and I thought it was a good thing to continue. I took in Jess because he's family and it was the only thing to do and waiting for your mom… some would argue that 'fool' might be the more appropriate word." He watched her smile and felt warmed. "Listen… you have plenty of time ahead of you. Happiness will come and so will other disappointments and bad calls; but don't ever think that you don't deserve to be happy Rory. You're a good kid, always have been."

"Thanks Luke. I just… I get tripped up sometimes, you know? I look back on this summer and leaving Yale and I think 'who is this person?' I haven felt like Rory Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Gilmore in a long, long time."

"Maybe you don't feel like it because you're growing up, becoming your own person and breaking away from your mother."

"Yeah, but I feel like an imposter. Like I'm pretending to be able to make these big decisions and choices for my future, when all I really wanna do is lie in this bed and talk to mom until we pass out."

"The twenties suck Rory. There's no way around it." He laughed a little. "And that imposter feeling… I still have it. Every time I sign for a bread order, like when I signed the wedding certificate today… Like I'm playing grown-up, like I'm a kid sometimes. I've come to think of it as a good thing though. By the time my dad was my age, he was all business. He had no kid left in him."

"So you're saying that the kid thing keeps us fresh?"

"Look at your mother… I don't see her getting old and dull any time soon, if ever!" They both laughed at this. The mental image of an aged Lorelai, yammering on about coffee sprung to mind. "And besides, you know you can always come here and talk to your mom whenever you need it."

"I guess so." She smirked then reconsidered. "It's just all so overwhelming."

"Welcome to the Show. The big league can suck, no matter how much you thought you wanted it." Luke resisted the urge to ruffle the hair on her head and grinned instead.

After a long but pleasant pause, Rory rose and pulled something out of her bedside table.

"Luke?"

"Yah" he offered with a jolt.

"Can I show you something?" She turned the overhead light on.

"Sure. What is it?" Rory handed him a dog-eared photograph, obviously well-loved. "What is this?" he asked again, gingerly taking the picture between careful fingers.

"When I was a kid, I used to dream about a family. You know, with a dad and everything. And my dad was never around when I was little and lately, well you know all about that…" she trailed off, thinking back to her childhood with Lorelai in the potting shed at the old Independence Inn. Happy times they were, but they were the 'make your own happiness' variety, tempered by lack of money and splintered support. Rory glanced at Luke's open face and was drawn back into the moment. "That picture was taken when I was fourteen. It was my first day of high school and mom and I were with you at the diner and you made me special pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate chips and mom was trying to steal them off my plate. You sat with us and held mom's arms behind her back while I ate the whole thing myself. It was actually Kirk who took the photo, for some project of his; he gave it to me."

Luke sat, thinking back on the day. He remembered it clearly, although had no recollection of a picture being taken. The image was of him with his arms around Lorelai, pinning her hands behind her, Lorelai laughing with her head tipped towards him and he with his head thrown forward, smiling openly. Rory, looking so young and fresh-faced, was opposite them with a huge mouthful of pancake, whipped cream on her chin.

"I didn't know there was a picture of this." He said quietly.

"It's my favourite picture- ever. It just says it all you know?"

Luke had to agree, it captured all the love and friendship and loyalty they had all shared over the years.

"This," she took the picture from him and stared, "this is my family."

Luke stood and looked down at this beautiful Gilmore girl and was struck by her insight. "No one has ever been more right. About anything." And with that he circled her in a huge hug- the hug he'd always wanted to give her; at her graduation, when she was sick, just this summer when he'd gone to see her in Hartford. Gone was any discomfort or stiffness and they stood like father and daughter, until Luke broke away with a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I think I might have this framed." She offered, slipping the photo back in her drawer.

"I think that would be a great idea." He jerked his head toward the door, "wanna get back to it all?"

"Sure. Sorry to be a downer on your wedding day." She shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip.

"You're not a downer." And he smiled, slid his arm across her shoulders and guided her out of the room, flipping off the light as they went.

Wordlessly, they walked back to the reception in the square, content and with a renewed anticipation of whatever life might toss their way. Lorelai was standing, holding Katy in her arms as she rocked back and forth, watching Sookie and Jackson dance.

"Where'd you get to? I thought you were taking a walk, not going for a beer run to Canada." Luke kissed her hello and admired her ease with the baby.

"We were just looking around the house is all." Rory looked up at him, placed her hands on his shoulder and rose in tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He winked at her as she stepped away, to join Logan by Babette and Miss Patty.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothin'." He offered with a casual shrug.

"Seriously Luke, are we gonna be on Springer in 6 months when I'm fat and you run off with my daughter?" Lorelai laughed.

"Let's just call it some father/daughter business."

Luke stepped up behind Lorelai and wrapped her in his arms; rocking the baby together. Lorelai thought she could literally feel her heart swell. Sookie looked up from Jackson's shoulder, just in time to see Luke place a delicate kiss on his bride's cheek and she smiled at her friends' great fortune.

What a wonderful world this can be…

…Stayed tuned…

Author's Notes: Hard to write and book corporate travel in tandem but here it is none-the-less… Chapter 13 and the stoooorey continues. Hope it is still pleasing to the reader; feedback is not only welcome but part of what keeps me alive these Lazy Hazy Crazy days of summer…


	14. Bodies

Title: Bodies

Rating: PG

Summary: Following the events in Home

Disclaimer: lalala… not mine… lalala…

Chapter 14

Bodies

By xenoprobe

Over a month had passed since their wedding and the newlyweds were fully moved into the Twickham house. In lieu of a fancy holiday the couple had mutually agreed to take a proper vacation after the babies were born. They instead chose to take some time off from work and get adjusted in their home.

Logan had returned to Yale for the start of September classes and Rory was still in the pool house, working hard at the newspaper. She had begun to regain her confidence and interest in journalism and was auditing two courses at Yale in hopes of re-admission for the winter semester.

Star's Hollow had taken a few days to recuperate after the festivities of the Gilmore and Danes union; The park was a mess and Taylor had to employ a special task force for clean-up and strike-down. Once that was accomplished, it was pretty much business as usual for everyone.

(The House)

Lorelai tucked a lock of curls behind her ear and sighed heavily.

"Did you know this was gonna happen?" She hollered into the house. "Luke?" She waited a moment and heard nothing in response. "Luuuuuuke!"

Just then, Luke burst through the kitchen door in a panic.

"What, what is it? Are you ok?" His chest heaved with every breath.

"I'm fine." Lorelai spoke deliberately.

"Jeez… Don't scare me like that!" Luke finally took a moment to actually look at Lorelai as she sat on the floor in a sea of gifts. He cracked a smile and offered her two hands. "Here." She grabbed his strong arms as he pulled her up. "Let's. Get. You. Up." He grunted.

"I'm not _that_ fat." She shot him a warning glance that quickly dissolved into a smile. "Say… did you know that all this was coming late?" She indicated the mountain of wedding gifts on the living room floor.

"No." Luke looked around and scratched his head.

"Well it's mostly from your family."

"Really?" Luke bent down and picked the box closest to his feet. He shook it a little then opened the card. "Aw jeez…"

"What?"

"'Lots of love from Peety'" He read aloud with a look of pure exasperation on his lovely face.

"Peety?" Lorelai couldn't suppress her laughter at the sight of Luke's expression.

"Gorgeous Peety… the parrot…"

"You got a gift from a parrot?" she was in full giggle-mode now.

"No. _We_ got a gift from a parrot." Luke tore off the wrapping and tossed it aside while Lorelai jumped up and down.

"Do the voice! Do the voice!" she clutched his arm, making it tough for him to open the present.

"Nope."

"Aw C'mon Luke… do it!"

Luke looked at her, knowing full well that she would not relent and the thought of her jumping up and down with two growing babies in her belly made him a little uncomfortable.

"_Gorgeous Peety! Crawk! Peety. Gorgeous Peety!_" he squawked and Lorelai tipped forward into his arms, laughing hysterically. Luke couldn't help but chuckle as he rubbed her back. "You done?"

"Yup." She mimed zipping her lips shut and tossing an invisible key.

"Yeah- that'll be the day…" Luke finished opening the gift and groaned when he realized it was a cut crystal figuring of a parrot. "Junk. So much junk." He shook his head and led Lorelai from the mess of their living room.

(Later that day)

"Mom?" Rory pulled her house key from the lock of the front door and called out again, "mom?" but there was no answer. She took a few steps into the house and listened for any signs of life. "Ok… I'm coming in now… I'm going to the kitchen… just in case you crazy kids are in here doing newlywed things that I don't wanna know about!" she called to no one.

Rory ran a hand over the open date book on the kitchen table. They were at another doctor's appointment. She decided to head over to the diner to see Lane.

(Luke's Diner)

When the bell above the door jingled, Lane squealed at the sight of her best friend.

"Rory!" She darted out from behind the counter.

"Lane!" The girls hugged in the middle of the busy diner.

"What's new, what's the haps?" Lane took her friend by the hand and led her back to the counter. "When'd you get in?"

"Just now actually, I came to see mom but,"

"They're at the doctor's." Lane finished for her. She turned around and pointed to the calendar just inside the doorway of the kitchen. A huge green circle was visible around the date. "Luke's been fidgeting about it all week. They get to _see_ the babies today. It's the second ultrasound."

"Oh." Rory was feeling a little out of the loop but her smile brightened at the thought of seeing the Ultrasound printouts. "Does this mean they get to know the sex of the babies too?"

"I guess. I mean, in theory. But I have no clue if it's what they want, do you?" Lane took the order pad from her apron and pulled the pencil from behind her ear. "Just a minute, I think Mrs. Cassini wants to order."

Rory darted behind the counter and helped herself to a cup of coffee then resumed her ponderings at the counter. She remembered how much her mom had wanted to know about Sookie's babies before they were born, but wasn't certain this meant anything in the grand scheme of things.

"So." Lane hopped up behind her. "Over-easy with a side of sausage Caesar." She called over Rory's shoulder.

"You've really got this diner scene down pat, don't you?" Rory grinned.

"Right down to the gruff demeanor. You should see my Luke Danes scowl!" She tried on her best sour face.

"Wow!"

"I learn from the best." Lane smiled and slipped the pencil back in its place. "it works particularly well on Kirk."

"I can imagine." Rory started rummaging in her bag for her planner and came up with a novel instead. "Look. I wanna schedule some girl time, can we do that?" She finally succeeded in grabbing the right item and cracked open the calendar.

"Actually… funny you should mention girl time. I was going to call you today after my shift to see if you had a weekend free soon." Rory leafed through the pages, pinpointed a weekend and waggled her eyebrows at Lane. "Yeah?" Rory nodded her head excitedly. "Write me in there sister… we're going away!"

"Done. In pen… can't be undone now." Rory winked. "Ok. That's taken care of… we'll talk later and decide where to go?"

"You bet." Lane looked around the diner cautiously, "look, I'd better get back to it all here. You around today?"

"I'll come back later, after mom and Luke get back." Rory jumped off her stool and hugged Lane goodbye. "See ya later."

And with that, Rory was back out the door and into the early fall sunshine.

(The House)

"Mom?" Rory called into the house, feeling like it was déjà vu all over again. "Luke?"

"In here!" Luke called from the nursery upstairs.

He greeted Rory at the bedroom door.

"Hey!" she hugged Luke briefly before glancing into the room at her mother in the rocking chair, "everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. Great even." He ginned from ear to ear, a sight Rory was increasingly more accustomed to. "I'll let you talk to Lorelai alone though… I have to get back to the diner."

"Ok, I'll see you there later then. I promised Lane I'd come back for a real visit." He nodded his goodbye and descended the stairs.

"Rory?" Lorelai sounded emotional but happy.

"Mom- you ok?" Rory entered the low-lit room and sat on the footstool opposite her mother. "Man- look at you!" She reached out and smoothed her hands over Lorelai's belly.

"I swear, these babies have somehow smuggled a keg in there and are throwing the mother of all parties!" She eyed her tummy before looking up at her daughter. "Hey you."

"Hey you too… what's up? How was the appointment?" She looked at her mother for a long and silent moment and was struck by the silent communication in Lorelai's eyes. "Is it a girl?" Lorelai nodded emphatically.

"And…"

"And a…" Lorelai's glance shifted almost imperceptibly. "A boy?" Her mother nodded again as Rory shot to her feet. "A boy _and _a girl!" She grabbed Lorelai around the neck and squeezed her excitedly. "I'm gonna have a brother and a sister! You're gonna have another daughter and a son…"

"Which ever way you slice it kid- it's a boy and a girl in there…" Lorelai pulled Rory from her clutch and smiled. "Now you're not gonna be all jealous and start some sort of sibling rivalry are you?" she laughed.

"I guess that depends… if they grow up and go to Harvard or Yale and make it through without a major melt-down… I might feel a few pangs of jealousy." She was joking of course, but the underlying meaning wasn't lost on Lorelai.

"Ah kid… It's gonna work out for the best, I promise. And who knows, maybe this time off is exactly what you needed after all. What do I know…?"

"That's actually why I came over today… to tell you that my time off will be coming to an end in the new year."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I got my re-admittance letter from Yale today." Her smile was small but proud.

"Aw Rory… that's awesome! That's huge! Babe, I'm so proud." Lorelai reached out and circled herself around her daughter, kissing her cheeks all over the place.

"Gah- mom!" Rory swatted at her to get free. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. For everything mom. I know I stressed you and Luke and with the pregnancy and the wedding and all, it was probably the last thing you needed to contend with."

Lorelai placed her palms on both of Rory's cheeks and looked her straight in the eye. "No 'sorries' ok? I won't have it. Shit happened and we weathered it- all of us and there's no need to apologize for life. The important thing is that you are feeling better about getting back into it right?"

"Right" Rory nodded decisively.

"So no more 'sorries'. Let's celebrate!" She relinquished her hold on Rory's face and struggled her way out of the rocking chair. "I think ice cream at Luke's is in order, you?"

"Here, here!"

"Right on, let's go" She looked down at her swollen feet. "As soon as I find my flip flops."

…more to come…

Author's Notes: Another filler chapter… This is one of those bridge pieces that help me get _there_ from _here._ I hope it was entertaining enough for y'all to want me to continue to the babies' arrival. Hit me with the feedback folks :)


	15. Is Where You Hang Your Hat

Title: Is Where You Hang your Hat

Rating: PG

Summary: Following the mother of all cliffhangers (and soon to be resolved!)

Disclaimer: lalala… not mine… lalala…

Chapter 15

Is Where You Hang Your Hat

"What!" Luke practically shrieked.

"What's wrong with Oliver?"

"What _is_ wrong with Oliver…? Let's see… he'll get pounded on every time he shows up on the playground."

"We'll home school." Lorelai could scarcely contain her mischievous smirk. She straightened her spine when Luke glanced back at her as he paced the length of the counter of the diner. "Alright then… if not Oliver, how about Herman?"

"Herman?" Luke looked like he might pass out with exasperation. "Hmmmm… let's see" he spoke deliberately, "her-man, _herrr-man_…?"

"Like you're _my_ man…"

"Lorelai," he warned. "I am not calling any son of mine Herman, or Oliver, or even Xander."

"You liked Xander at first."

"Yeah. Until you told me it was from Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"

"Well…" Her voice rose with the inflection. "It's a good name."

"And our kid will have to walk around with a pointy stick to kill off vampires on the way to the park."

"Okay… First off- Xander isn't a Slayer, he a friend of the Slayer and he's a comfortador."

"A what now?"

"A comfortador- as in: One who gives comfort. Secondly, no one is gonna even get the reference by the time our kid's in school." She threw up her hands for added emphasis. "Unless, of course, someone my age has a daughter and calls her Buffy. Oooh, or Anya… or Willow…" She lingered a little on the name_ Willow_ then shot Luke a look of genius idea. "I've got it!"

"No." He regarded her with the same gruff diner-man look she'd seen for years. It was familiar and oh-so amusing.

"You haven't even heard my suggestion!" She feigned hurt and batted her eyelashes.

"You're going to tell me that our babies, _ours _not just _yours_, should be called something ridiculous like Xander and Willow or Buffy or… what was the other one Ahn? He removed his ball cap and scratched his head.

"Anya." She over-enunciated.

"Whatever." He let out a long sigh. "I won't have it Lorelai. No Xander, no Anya."

"I wasn't gonna say that…" Luke stopped pacing for a moment to look into Lorelai's bright blue eyes. She reached out and took his hand in both of hers in an attempt to draw him in. His expression softened at the sight of her.

"What were you gonna say then?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper as he leaned in closer, almost kissing her lips.

"Spike and Dru."

"Ah Jeez!" He picked up the counter cloth and whipped it back down in one fell swoop. "Lorelai!"

She rocked back on the stool and cackled with laughter.

Luke rounded the counter and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned back into his embrace feeling slightly off balance with her huge pumpkin belly squeezed up against the Formica.

"You are the world's most aggravating and wonderful woman." He kissed the rim of her ear and she giggled.

"Why thank you." Lorelai awkwardly turned on her stool and faced her man. His hands traveled down to her tummy and he grinned. Just then the bell above the door jingled, announcing the arrival of customers.

"Aww… so sweet." Miss patty cooed.

"See Patty," Babette smacked her friend in the arm, "I told ya he was a big softie. You can tell- the way he looks at her when she doesn't think he's lookin'."

"Aw jeez." Luke rolled his eyes but caught a glimpse of Lorelai's genuine smile. Luke grabbed the note pad from the front of his pants and grabbed his pencil off the counter. "Ladies, what'll it be?"

"Coffee and a lemon cranberry muffin sweetheart." Miss Patty's voice was low and sultry.

"Just coffee for me babe." Babette swiped the hair from her eyes and grinned.

Luke rounded the corner and lifted the dome off the muffins.

"Hey, I've gotta get going." Lorelai waved as Luke readied the order for Star's Hollow's prolific dynamic duo.

"Ok. Right." He rushed to her side and helped her down from the stool. "You headed home?" he smoothed his hands down her arms and ducked down a bit to look into her eyes. "No deviations to Weston's or the market?"

"Why Luke, are you insinuating I'd get my fix from anyone but you?" She leaned forward and kissed his lips, softly and sweetly. He remained unmoved. "You know me too well. Alright. No deviations- I'll go straight home."

"That's my girl." He returned the tender kiss, inhaling sharply through his nose, secretly wishing Babette and Miss Patty weren't right there, cataloguing his every move.

"And I'll likely see you later when you get off for lunch, somewhere near the gazebo, 'cuz that's how long it'll take me to waddle back to the house." She grabbed her purse and made for the door.

"Dollface, how close are ya?" Babette shrugged.

"I'm in the middle of week 36. So not long to go now." Lorelai pulled her coat over her shoulders in anticipation of the Fall cold outside. "I'm sure you'll know when the time comes… something about the proximity of telephone lines I've heard." She winked at Miss Patty who feigned embarrassment. "Good morning ladies. And Luke, I'll see you later."

"I'll be home for lunch." He smiled and watched Lorelai negotiate her way down the step to the sidewalk then he disappeared into the kitchen for a moment.

"Those kids. I ain't never seen either of 'em so happy." Babette whispered.

"I can't wait to get my hands on those," Luke re-emerged in time to hear Miss Patty start that sentence and he looked at her dubiously, "babies" she finished.

"You talking about my kids Miss Patty?" He softened his regard.

"Just admitting that none of us can wait to meet these fabulous babies you've produced." Luke's instinct was to cringe but the thought of his much anticipated twins was too overwhelming and his huge grin betrayed him.

"I hear ya. Can't wait…"

(at Home)

"Lorelai?" Luke called into a seemingly empty house.

He rounded corners, peeked into the kitchen, glanced across the living room and took to the stairs two by two. In their bedroom, he found his beautiful wife asleep on top of the comforter with an afghan thrown over her. Luke let out a sigh and neared the side of the bed, taking a seat beside her slumbering form. He smoothed a hand over her tummy and regarded it there, how his rough fingers looked against the deep red of the yarn, how his tired hand looked smaller now since Lorelai's belly had grown so much. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach and whispered to the twins therein.

"You are gonna be so spoiled. I just know it; even if you get called something unfortunate like Xander or Anya, I already love you too much to care about names."

He placed another kiss there then straightened up. Still whispering, he turned his attention to Lorelai's soft, sleeping face.

"And you. Don't get me started." The tiny lines around her eyes were just visible in the dim light. She was more beautiful to him every day. She'd been so young when they'd first met, Rory was so small and the two of them had been so full of life that it made him feel old at first. Now, in the comfort of their shared bed, he shook his head in disbelief that life could have arrived at this very moment in time. He gently brushed a lock of curls from her cheek and let his finger trace the line of her jaw. "I love you Lorelai," he whispered, "you really have no idea how much."

Without stirring or opening her eyes, Lorelai spoke, "I really do." She squinted her eyes against the soft light and turned to face her lover. "I really do know because I feel the same way."

Luke scooted up the bed a little and bent down to meet her lips. His kissed her gently but with a ferocity that thoroughly betrayed any restraint he may have attempted to exercise. He place both hands to the pillow on either side of her face and leaned back a moment to look at her dark hair, cool against his hands. He went back to her lips and lingered there, kissing her deliberately and reverently.

"Wow." She whispered into his mouth.

"Wow." He replied, cupping her face with one hand.

They looked at each other for a long and silent moment before her gaze shifted a little.

"You hungry?" He smiled.

"Famished…"

Luke pulled Lorelai to a sitting position and propped two pillows behind her. Then, he pulled out a burger and fries from the bag beside him. She grinned around a bite then scowled.

"This is a veggie burger!" she spoke with her mouth full. Luke nodded and laughed. She chewed for a moment, then swallowed. "S'not half bad actually. Slather it in cheese and it's like a real burger."

"That's my girl." He said for the second time that day, then he rose, kissed her forehead and made to leave.

"Hey- where you going?" she extended her hand and he took it.

"Diner. Have to get back." He squeezed her fingers, "don't want to though." She smiled sympathetically.

"Before you go- I got you something."

"You did? What's that?"

"It's on the dresser… in a little box… but it's nothing fancy, just a necessity." Luke walked over to the highboy and opened the box, it was a pager. "That's your very own baby pager, in case I go into labour while you're at the diner or something." He fiddled for a moment then clipped it to his belt (the same belt she'd bought him all those years ago).

"Thanks hun." He rarely used terms of endearment, making it all the more special.

"I got one for Rory and one for Sookie too… just in case."

"Good idea." He again approached her and kissed her cheek. "Gotta go. You gonna be ok?"

"I've got Jane and the remote, I'm all set." With a wink, Luke left and Lorelai dove into her food; smoothing a hand over the kicking babies in her belly. "So you like the turkey burger… traitors."

Stay tuned…

Author's Notes: So it's been a while. I had written this chapter once already then my pc crapped out and wiped the slate. Bugger. So I was too mad to set out and attempt to re-write it as I had done. Meaning, I needed to leave a little time and space so I could write a fresh attempt (this one here). Of course, in the interim, my most cherished place on earth, New Orleans, was wiped out and my grief over that has left me a little humourless and very sore. Still, I am invested in this story and I hope this chapter is satisfying and that my mood is well disguised in the banter of this installment. Feedback is always needed…


	16. Back At

Title: Back At…

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: Like all of the other characters I write about, these are not mine, nor were they ever. I make no profits, other than the rewards of imagination stretched.

Chapter 16

Back At…

Lorelai opened her eyes and blinked twice before adjusting to the moonlit bedroom. She yawned and smoothed both hands over her big baby belly then stretched. Beside her, Luke lay fast asleep. She stopped to admire the creases and lines of his face. He had aged more these last few years, then again, so had she. Lorelai pondered waking him but reconsidered; instead, she swung her legs out of bed and struggled to get up without disturbing her sleeping beauty.

She slowly made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall, grabbing her robe on the way. When Lorelai stepped into the nursery at the other end of the hall, she was again struck by the grace and care her lover and now husband had spent on doing up this space for their soon-to-come twins. Lorelai struggled with the window for a moment before coaxing it open to the cold early winter night outside. She drew in a deep breath and held it, then exhaled heavily as she took a seat in the rocker nearby.

She pulled an afghan over her and rocked herself back to sleep as the cold night air spilled into the house.

(Later that morning)

Lorelai awoke with a jolt and the sneaking suspicion she had been wandering around outside all night. She was freezing. She rubbed her arms for the friction and tried to get out of the rocker. She failed. She tried again, using the rocker to propel her forward but again she could not seem to get out of the chair.

"Luke!" There were no sounds stirring elsewhere in the house. "Luuuuke?"

In the master bedroom, Luke sat bolt upright in bed and had already tossed off the covers and taken several steps before registering he was awake and responding to Lorelai's voice. He lurched forward for his track pants and t-shirt but stubbed his toe on the doorjamb

"Crrrrap!" his growling curse drifted down the hallway.

"Luke? You up?" she called.

"Lorelai?" He was hopping on one foot while stepping into his pants. "Where are you? And why is it so freaking cold in here?"

"I'm in the nursery and its here!"

"What's here?" his hand went for the doorknob to the twins' room.

"It! Snow! My special friend!"

Luke walked across the room and promptly shut the window.

"But-" she pouted.

"But what. Lorelai it's freezing in here!" His dour expression made her smile. "What?"

"You're so cute when you're all gruff and down to business." She held out her hand to him. "I can't get up." She looked at him, then at her huge tummy then back at him again, her eyes pleading him not to laugh.

"Have you been here all night?" Luke reached both arms around his wife and helped her forward in the rocker, then, taking her by the elbows, he hefted her up and out of the chair.

"I got up sometime before dawn and came in here." She stretched with her hands to her lower back. "I knew it was coming, but I didn't want to wake you. And when I opened the window, I knew it wouldn't take long, I could smell it!"

Luke couldn't resist her silliness and soft smile and leaned down to kiss her. Lorelai brought both hands to the stubbly line of Luke's jaw then gently turned his face towards the window.

"Snow!" she marveled.

"Yup, it's that time of year again. Time to crack out the lock-d-icer and the scraper. Time for shoveling before the diner opens and for salting the walk-ways…"

"Time for magic and treats. Ooh and snow-angels and snowball fights and hot, hot cocoa. Mmmm…"

"Somehow I don't see snowballs and angels in your near future. I'd prefer to keep you off the ground actually." Luke stepped 'round behind Lorelai and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. "But if you'd like some hot, hot cocoa I can do that much." He kissed the rim of her ear and she smiled to herself.

Just then one or both of the babies kicked and jolted the wistful parents from their moment. Lorelai patted the spot where a heel had just asserted its presence.

"Its getting tight in there, I know. It won't be long before you're out though – I promise." She winced a little and rubbed her back again. As Luke led Lorelai out of the chill in the nursery, he stubbed his toe again on the rocker and let out a litany of curses; Lorelai chuckled all the way to the kitchen.

(Luke's Diner)

"Where's my Tuna Melt?" Lane smacked the divider at the kitchen door. "Caesar?" She poked her head in to see the cook and owner engaged in a verbal tiff.

"I told you I would take care of the tuna melt and here you are butting in again." Caesar was clearly flustered with his boss.

"But," Luke looked almost bewildered.

"But nothing, I handed you two perfect plates of eggs earlier and you dropped them on the floor. I'm giving you nothing today." Caesar shooed Luke from the kitchen and he side stepped Lane. "Go make the coffee boss, you can't mess that up."

"You're cruising Caesar, you know that right?" Luke tried to be gruff but he had to face the truth that he had been wigging out all day. Stubbing toes, burning toast, dropping plates; he even smacked his head in the store room when he stood up too quickly under the pickle shelf then promptly bounced off the corner of the old cigarette machine.

Luke made a fresh pot of java and, seeing that no one really needed him, he went up to the apartment and dialed home.

"Hello?" his lovely wife's voice rang in his ears.

"Please tell me you're having a better day than I am." Luke ran his hand over his face and sent his ball cap to the floor. "I keep smacking into things, spilling and dropping stuff on the floor."

"Aw my poor baby's a spaz." She said in the cutesiest voice she could muster.

"Jeez, thanks for the love and support." He sat down on a kitchen chair and nearly fell right off of it. "Unbelievable!"

"Sweetie- you gotta slow down- OW!"

Luke leapt to his feet, "Lorelai?"

"S'ok, just back pain. I'll be fine. I'm just laying down now for a nap. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me." Lorelai laid back into the comfort of her mound of pillows but was neither comforted nor quieted. "Man my back is hurting!"

"I'm coming home." Luke declared.

"No. Babe, I'm fine… I'm just uncomfortable today. Just sort yourself out at work and stop nearly killing yourself with shelves and spilled eggs ok?" She scratched her elbow and felt another twinge shoot up her spine.

"Lorelai, I can be home in under a minute… just say the word."

"I will when I need to but for now, just take it easy at the office." She smiled into the phone and the message was received.

"The office, right… Ok – well, I'll be home in a few and I'll rub your back for you, how does that sound?" he was nothing but sincere.

"Like heaven babe."

And with that, they both hung up and went back to the world around them. Lorelai let out a huge breath of air she hadn't noticed she'd been holding and the pain in her back returned with a vengeance. She promptly dialed Sookie and waited. The answering service kicked in:

"Hi… Jackson, Sookie, Davy and Katy can't come the phone right now so leave us a message and we'll – Davy no! Katy doesn't want a lima bean up her nose! Jackson, take the bean away from your son! Davy, gentle… gentle…Beeep."

"Hi guys it's just me. Listen Sookie, when you had Katy, or Davy for that matter, did you have back pain with your contractions? I read that some women do and was just curious, ow!" Lorelai shot a hand to the base of her back and rubbed the spot a little. "Just curious, call me later k?"

Lorelai sat the phone down beside her and closed her eyes. Perhaps a nap would make things better.

(Later at the house)

"Lorelai!" Sookie's voice cut the air like a rapier.

"Jeez Sookie! You scared me half to death!" Lorelai opened her eyes against the offending light that Sookie had flipped on when she'd entered the bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"You're having the babies – of course I came!" Sookie bounced on her heels.

"No. Sook – you don't understand… I'm not having them _now_, I just wanted to know about the back pain thingy. No need to get the wig going yet." Lorelai sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, trying to turn away from her friend as she winced in pain again.

"Sweetie you're so cute… You're having the babies now. Trust me." Sookie came around the bed and helped her friend to her feet.

"No, Sookie, I swear! I'm not having the babies yet… not today, not now, not until… OW! Cripes that's fierce! I haven't had back pain like this in years… must be the extra weight all of a sudden." She shuffled herself through the doorway and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm calling Luke." Sookie called through the door in the hall.

"No! Sookie, don't bother him – he's having a total spaz day, don't worry him!" Lorelai tried but couldn't move any faster with all the back pain and big belly in her way.

"But you're having the babies sweets. It's time now. I'm calling Luke." Sookie sounded more resolved than ever and Lorelai opened her mouth to object once and for all when a sudden rush and sense of relief overcame her. She let out a little gasp then looked down… her water broke, all over the bathroom floor.

"Um… Sookie?"

"Yeeeeah"

"Can you call Luke now please?" she sat back down, this time on the edge of the tub.

"Already dialed."

"Um… Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm having the babies now…"

With that Sookie grabbed the doorknob and forced herself into the bathroom, nearly stepping into the modest puddle on the floor.

"Holy crap! You're having the babies now!" The two women looked at one another and smiled weakly. The cellphone was quickly set aside on the back of the toilet as Sookie attempted to get Lorelai out of the corner she'd backed herself into.

The far away sound of Luke's voice went unnoticed on the phone.

(Luke's Diner)

"Caesar the phone!" Luke barked as he made his way behind the counter with the coffee pot in one hand and a rag in the other. The diner was hopping with customers and everyone seemed to be in a big hurry.

"Not the diner phone boss man." Caesar called out from the kitchen. It was his cell phone; he'd left it under the counter earlier.

Luke reached down and grabbed the ringing thing and answered it gruffly.

"Hello." At first he couldn't hear anything then he heard Sookie's voice in the distance.

"_Holy Crap… You're having the babies!"_

In a moment of sheer confusion and panic, Luke grabbed the baby beeper on his belt and twisted to check if anyone had paged him. Nothing. He let out a small puff of air then listened again on the cellphone. He could clearly hear Lorelai groaning in pain in the background, slightly muffled by Sookie's sporadic exclamations.

"Hello? HELLO? Sookie? Lorelai?" As his voice rose, so did the heads of all the diner patrons. Just then he noticed the call had been disconnected and Luke placed the cell on the counter, not quite knowing what to do. Twenty or more people were looking directly at him. Another beat went by in this awkwardly suspended moment until the shrill beep of the baby pager went off.

Luke lurched and grabbed the cellphone off the counter. He took two panic-stricken steps towards the diner phone on the wall and inadvertently stepped on the wet rag that had fallen to the floor. In a move that could never again be repeated, Luke slid out on one heel, arms flailing in the air, before doing the splits half-way then hit the floor. He managed to grab at the shelf under the counter to soften the blow as he hit the linoleum with a grunt.

The diner was suspended, everyone holding their breath until Luke made the next move.

Luke shook his head, briefly forgetting what sent him to the floor. When his memory swelled again, he shot up and dashed for the phone on the wall, the cellular still in one hand. He dialed home.

"Lorelai? LORELAI!" He called into the phone as soon as someone picked up the line.

"Luke – hunny, it's Sookie!" Sookie smiled at Lorelai who was deeply distracted by the heavy breathing and back pain she was working through. "It's time, can you make it home in a jiff?"

"It's time… it's time…" Luke panted in tandem with the sound of Lorelai's breathing in the background."

"LUKE!" Sookie shouted into the receiver.

"Yah! Time. Right. I'll be right there." He hung the phone back up, grabbed his ball cap off the floor and grabbed the keys to the truck and turned to the expectant crowd in front of him. "It's time!" he said, to no one specifically, then shot out the door with a jingle.

The entire diner erupted in a communal cheer as Luke peeled away from the curb and sped off the three short blocks toward home.

"It's time… it's time…" he breathed it like a mantra as he stepped from the truck into the light ground cover of snow… "It's time… it's time…" he breathed while bursting through the front door, taking to the stairs two at a time.

As he rounded the corner to their bedroom he locked eyes with Lorelai and the world around them fell away. He rushed to her side with open arms and she, relieved to have Luke wrapped around her, finally let out the tears she'd been fighting through the pain.

Sookie busied herself by grabbing the packed bags for the hospital and called Jackson to make sure everything was under control at her own house.

"Luke… it hurts." Lorelai cried softly, both happy and frightened tears.

"I know baby, I know… We're going to the hospital now ok? I won't let anything happen to you or the babies, I promise." And he meant every word.

"Luke?" Lorelai looked up into her husband's blue, blue eyes, "I love you."

"Right back atchya… Now let's get to the hospital!"

As Luke helped Lorelai into the cab of his truck, the snow began to drift all around them. It was, most definitely, time for some magic.


	17. Ward Bound

Title: Ward Bound

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: lalala… not mine… lalala… never were… lalala have no money…. lalala do not sue 

Chapter 17

Ward Bound

(Hospital Waiting Room)

"Sookie, Oh my God!" Rory burst through the swinging doors of the maternity ward at the hospital and greeted her friend in the waiting room. "Is she? Are they?" Unable to get it right, Rory took a deep breath and tried again, "Is everyone ok?"

"Fine, fine – everything's fine!" Sookie bounced on her heels a moment before squeezing Rory in a huge hug. "Fine," she repeated, making Rory all the more certain that things were not 'fine' at all. Sookie released her grip.

"Where's mom… where's Luke?" Rory's eyes grew wider with every second.

"Really sweetie, it's ok. Everything is under control, don't panic." But Sookie _was_ panicking and her words spilled out of her so fast that panic was the only possible outcome at the moment. She took a huge deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Ok kiddo – here's what I know." Rory squared her shoulders and took a seat in an uncomfortable chair, Sookie followed her lead. "Luke and your mom and me got here about 2 hours ago,"

"That's about when I got the baby page."

"Right. So we got here and your mom's contractions were right on top of each other… poor thing could hardly catch her breath!" Sookie looked her bet friend's daughter in the eye and continued. "They were able to administer an epidural and they got her into the birthing room right away, guess twins give you 'front of the line' access. Luke's been in with your mom the whole time but he sent a nurse out, maybe five minutes ago, to let me know that they have to do an emergency C-section."

"Emergency? Wha" Before Rory could force another question from her lips, she began to tremble. Sookie could literally see the younger Lorelai's resolve crumble.

"Listen to me Rory… It'll be just fine, ok? C-sections are the most common way twins come into the world these days! I swear!" She reached out and brought Rory's head to her shoulder just as the swinging doors shot open again… this time it was Luke.

"Rory. Good… Rory's here." He mumbled to no one in particular.

"Luke is mom? Are you?" she rushed from her seat and wrapped herself around her step-father. Luke didn't register anything for a moment until he felt the warmth of Rory's arms around him. He quickly gathered her to him and kissed her forehead, pausing to close his eyes.

"You're mom is going to be fine. I promise." The words came out but his eyes betrayed his roiling inner fears. "The babies went into distress."

"Distress? What does that mean?" tears were already streaming down her open face.

"It means something's not right I guess… there was some speculation that the umbilical cord might be wrapped around…" he couldn't finish the sentence and behind them Sookie too, began to cry.

Seeing the state everyone was in, Rory silently guided Luke away from the waiting room and into the silence of the hallway.

"Luke… Sookie tells me that a C-section is very normal." Rory tried her best to sound convincing and strong.

"I know, I know… I've read about it and we even discussed it with Dr. Espenson." His eyes were welled with tears. "I just don't like not knowing."

"Right there with ya coach!" She gave him a small sideways grin, attempting to diffuse some tension.

"Your mom's blood pressure spiked and the baby monitor lit up and then there were Doctors and nurses running in and telling me they had to get her into surgery right away. I'm supposed to go back." He looked so lost and weary.

Rory wasn't sure how to keep her own fears under wraps but she had to try.

"Ok Luke. Here's what we're doing… I'm gonna walk you back to the obstetrics ward and hand you off to someone who can help you get scrubbed and ready. Then, you are going in there to see your babies born and to be there with mom, 'cause she's gonna be freaked, I just know it." They had already started down the hallway.

At the threshold of the scrubbing room Luke turned back.

"I can't live with out her Rory… what if?"

"Me neither Luke… try not to think about ok?"

He stepped back up to her and hugged her again, tightly but briefly.

"Go get 'em tiger," she offered as he disappeared behind closed doors. "Go get 'em tiger?" she shook her head at her lameness then sat down for a good cry.

(Hospital Waiting Room)

"How long has it been" Sookie paced.

"Seventeen minutes since the surgery started." Rory confirmed, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Seventeen minutes? That's all?"

"Yup. 'Fraid so." Rory's eyes were red but the tears had stopped. She kept glancing from the clock to the doorway and back, waiting for either inanimate object to bring her news or comfort. "I hate waiting," it was a plain and simple fact.

As she glanced back at the doors for the millionth time, they opened, and Logan walked in. Rory shot out of her chair and straight into her boyfriend's embrace. He held her tight, one arm around her body and the other cradling her head to him. They sat down and Rory explained the situation all over again.

"How long?" Sookie repeated.

"Twenty-eight minutes." Rory replied with Logan's arm around her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go check in at home ok? Is there anyone else you want me to call?"

"No Sookie, it's ok. Say hi to Jackson for me." Rory was still in a bit of a daze.

Moments after Sookie exited the room Rory sat up straight.

"Crap. My grandparents… I have to call my grandparents."

"Ok, you can use my cell." Logan offered.

"Can't – hospital. Isn't there some rule about not using cell phones in here?" She jumped to her feet and turned around several times.

"Rory. It's ok. Just take my phone outside if you're worried about it. I can come with you if you want?" Under any other circumstances, his furrowed brow and sincere concern would have melted her heart but right now, she didn't want to leave the waiting room. She shook her head.

"Don't wanna leave… What if there's news? What if something happens to my mom?" Her voice was so small it was almost a squeak. Her tears came more forcibly this time.

"Shhh… babe… it is going to be fine."

"You don't know that! You don't know!" She sniffled. "Luke said her blood pressure spiked! And what if something happens to the twins and,"

"Everything is going to be fine. I swear it!" He placed both hands on her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. "Rory. I am telling you it will all be fine. And look- there's a payphone in here and I just happen to have a shiny new quarter in my pocket. Let's call the Gilmores, shall we?"

"Ok," her little voice replied.

(Operating Room)

"Luke?" Lorelai asked weakly.

"I'm here – I'm right here." He crouched down next to his wife's face and found it strangely private on this side of the dividing curtain that bisected Lorelai's body. She was groggy but had removed the oxygen mask from her face long enough to speak.

"What's going on? Are they?"

"Fine, just fine Lorelai." His voice was soft but confidently reassuring. A tear escaped down Lorelai's cheek and disappeared under the surgical cap. "I think this will be over really soon. It's all going just fine though… Your pressure's down and the babies aren't in distress anymore." They both sighed in unison.

"I'm so scared Luke." Her voice was nearly as weak as she looked. Luke clutched her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I promise you, everything will be alright and we'll be home with our babies sooner than you think." He whispered at her side. "I promise." He pressed the words to her dry lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She offered in return, but the tears kept seeping into her hairline.

"Mr. Danes, we're ready." Dr. Espenson appeared at his side. "Baby A is ready and Baby B will follow shortly, do you want to cut the cords?"

Luke looked at his worried wife and smiled. "Yah. I'll cut 'em - the cords I mean." He reluctantly let go of Lorelai's hand and, once again, faced the reality of her surgical state. He started to shake at the sight of her blood and but quickly regained his resolve when the doctors cleared a visual path to what was really happening. Dr. Espenson turned around and in her arms, she held his son. Lorelai and Luke's son.

"Is he ok?" Even he was breathy.

"Luke, you're baby is fine and healthy and ready for your magic scissors." He reached out and cut where he was told and by the time the task was done, another baby was being presented. Wordlessly, he cut the second umbilical like an old pro and let the doctor coach him into holding his son while the nurse brought their daughter to meet her new mommy.

As the scene unfolded, happy tears replaced the fearful ones and the new parents' overflowed with declarations of love and devotion; to each other and to their newborns.

Soon enough, Lorelai was stitched and being wheeled back to her room. Safe and sound and sleeping.

(Hospital Waiting Room)

Luke pushed the swing doors open, they felt heavy but he welcomed their heft. In the waiting room, Sookie stood with Davy in her arms, Jackson sat, feeding Katy a bottle. Rory and Logan faced him; their arms around each other and Emily and Richard Gilmore looked on with anticipation.

"Lorelai is fine." It was, to him and everyone waiting, the most important thing to address first. Luke glanced from face to expectant face and was taken aback by the support and love in the room. "The babies are… they're perfect." He said with tears in his bright eyes. "Lena is 6lbs and 4ounces and Liam is 6lbs and 2 ounces – ten fingers, ten toes…" his voice trailed off.

And with that, Rory rushed him practically throwing her arms around the proud new daddy. Richard was right there at his side, one steady hand on Luke's shoulder. Emily held her husband's hand in a vise grip, quiet tears of thanks on her cheeks. Sookie bent down and kissed her husband. The relief in the room was palpable and Luke closed his eyes and let the warmth and love of this family, _his_ family, wash over him. Lorelai and the babies were better than fine and he was as full of love as he'd ever been; it was truly more than he could have ever dreamed of.


	18. Spun

Title: Spun

Rating: PG

Genre: LLR

Spoilers: A House Is Not A Home (season 5 finale)

Summary: following the events in Home…

Disclaimer: lalala… not mine… lalala… never were… lalala have no money…. lalala do not sue 

Chapter 18

Spun

The sun was high and bright in the sky and cast Star's Hollow in a wash of warmth. The snow was almost all gone now and bits of greenery were asserting themselves, continuing the circle of life.

Kirk was sweeping the gazebo. Miss Patty was standing at the dance studio door telling a group of small children a love story about a diner owner and an inn-keeper. Babette and Maury were stopped on the corner, talking to Andrew about a book order. Lulu's class was outside in the square and she was laughing and chasing a few of her pupils in some sort of a game.

Jackson was double parked outside Doose's market, unloading fresh produce while, across the square, Sookie sat on their front porch with Katy and Davy at her feet.

Through the window to Luke's Diner, the proprietor was wiping down the counter for the hundredth time that day. The only difference in this snapshot, as compared to one a few years earlier, was that he was smiling. He looked at the clock on the wall and tossed the rag aside, grabbed his keys and darted out the door, leaving the small echo of the jingle bell behind him.

With big strides, he walked across the square; flannel-clad shoulders squared against the last of winter's chill; ball-cap backwards, boots and jeans and fingerless gloves… He bounded up the front steps of his home and made his way inside.

He paused in the foyer and listened. Voices directed him to the kitchen where he found Rory and Logan, Paris and Doyle all in a heated debate about something Yale-related.

"Hey, where's your mom?" Luke startled the foursome at the doorway.

"Upstairs." Rory's voice sang. "Oh Luke, if you're headed that way, can you take this with you?" She handed him a steaming cup of coffee." Luke scowled at the cup then chanced a glance at Rory."

"Don't worry, it's still decaf." She offered with a grin.

"Thanks… you guys staying for dinner?" He offered. They all looked to one another and emphatically agreed. "Good 'cause I'm makin' jambalaya and dirty rice."

"Dirty!" said Rory, giggling like a kid.

Luke just rubbed his face and inwardly smiled at how much daughter was like mother and vice versa.

As he approached the top of the stairs he heard a flustered cry and hurried his pace to the nursery, as fast as he could manage with coffee in one hand.

"Lorelai?" As he opened the door wide, he finally saw what had happened. "Emily! Are you ok?"

"Your son urinated on me." She said flatly in her low voice.

"Sorry – he does that. Let me take him off your hands so you can clean yourself up a bit." Luke looked at her apologetically, sat the coffee down and replaced his mother-in-law at the changing table. "You peed on your grandma." He cooed at the smiley baby and when he was certain she was out of earshot he added, "that's my boy" and winked. "She just needs to get a little dirt under her nails now and again."

"Luke? You home?" Lorelai rounded the doorway with a baby in her arms. She came up beside her husband and kissed him sweetly.

"He peed on your mother." Luke deadpanned. Lorelai burst into laughter and rocked the baby in her arms.

"My little pro… Hey Luke, what would you think of taking a honeymoon with the babies and Rory and Logan?" She was still grinning ear to ear.

"When?"

"So you're open to it?" she pressed.

"Yah." He waggled his eyebrows back at her. "Sounds like a plan, maybe wait a few more months though. Until Lena and Liam are ok to fly."

"Can you take her? I have to pee." Lorelai handed off the baby to Luke and did a little pee pee dance.

"Make sure you use the master bathroom… unless you wanna pee on your mother too!" He chided after her. He placed Lena in her special cradle and soon followed with Liam. Luke rocked both cradles with his feet and admired these wonderful specimens.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" said Emily as she re-emerged, a wet water mark on her blouse.

"I can't believe it sometimes…" He couldn't tear away from the sight of the babies. "Everyday I can't wait to come home and watch them… see what they're gonna learn next and just get lost in them you know?" he finally made eye contact with Emily Gilmore and she smiled the kindest smile Luke had ever seen on the elder Gilmore's face.

"They really are spectacular."

"They've changed me forever. Lorelai and Rory… these two… I'll never be the same again."

"You know what Luke, I think I could say the same." She placed a hand to Luke's' shoulder and squeezed before leaving the room. He remained, transfixed by the gurgling, chubby faces before him; dark tufts of hair and crystal blue eyes on them both. At this point it was impossible to say if either looked more like mother or father but Luke was certain that the best of he and Lorelai had gone into the making.

(Dining Room)

Around the table conversation consumed the room. Doyle was offering a short recollection of an incident with the Whiffenpoofs, his first year on the daily paper. Paris watched her boyfriend speak, smiling until he mentioned something she was sure she knew more about. She jumped in with her two cents. Logan was shaking his head and disagreeing with something Paris had said and Rory was laughing, holding Logan's hand on top of the table.

At the opposite end, Richard and Emily spoke in hushed voices as Richard marveled at the bright young minds in their presence. Beside Rory sat Lorelai who was content, for a change, just to watch the conversation around her.

Rory turned her attention away from the now raging debate and whispered to her mom.

"Do you hear singing?"

Lorelai squinted her eyes and listened carefully, there was definitely something musical going on in the kitchen.

"I hear it… I'll be right back." Lorelai rose and with a toss of her long and curly hair, she disappeared into the kitchen.

Lena and Liam were sitting in their vibrating chairs on the chopping island and Luke was singing at them animatedly,

"_Jambalaya, crawfish pie, and fillet gumbo… son of a gun we'll have big fun on the bayou…" _The twins were grinning ear to ear at their father's silliness.

"You can sing!" Lorelai feigned a heart attack by clutching her chest. "And you sing well! Why Lucas Danes, what other tricks have you been keeping from me all these years?"

Luke grabbed the wooden spoon from the jambalaya and spun around. "Taste." He brought the spoon to her lips and she sampled.

"Mmmm… I married the perfect man." She winked.

Luke deposited the spoon back on the counter and grabbed Lorelai at the waist and danced her around the island, two-stepping as he sang his little ditty. _"Dress in style and go hog wild, me oh my oh – son of a gun, we'll have big fun on the bayou." _

And when his song was over, he pressed Lorelai against the counter and placed his lips loosely to hers.

"I can also play the guitar." He offered.

"You've been holding out." She raised an eyebrow.

"And I can answer the phone with two babies in my arms." He waggled.

"So can I." She one-upped.

"But can you do this?" Luke placed both palms on Lorelai's cheeks and stared at her for a moment before he kissed her with such passion and genuine emotion that the air caught in her throat. He stepped back.

"I think I can," she whispered and stepped up to him, hands traveling up his torso, over strong shoulders and around the back of is neck, coaxing him into her fervent kiss. With their mouths still mated she pressed "I love you" to him and his arms again scooped around her waist.

"A-hem… Mom?"

Luke and Lorelai both looked toward Rory at the kitchen door in unison.

With a wink and jerk of his head, Luke beckoned Rory closer. He stepped away from Lorelai, took Rory's hand and spun her around in a twirl and belted out one last "_Goodbye Joe, me gotta go, me-oh-my-oh, me gotta go pole my pirogue down the bayou, my Yvonne, the sweetest one, me-oh-my-oh, son of a gun, gonna have big fun on the bayou!"_

Laughter in the dining room spilled into their impromptu dance and Luke's song drifted around the table in the next room. The house was warm and full of sound and home-cooked scents and Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at how wonderful it all was.

The End.

I just wanted to briefly say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has read and encouraged my writings. This is, ultimately, a sappy _happily ever after_ fic, but that's exactly what I wanted to write… There's enough angst in the real world. While I certainly intend to keep writing about the Lovely Lorelai and the wonderful Luke, this particular thread is done. If I'm honest with myself, I'm a little sad to have it over with. Feedback is an integral part of fanfiction and you have all been a part of the crafting of this tale… thanks!

Feel free to contact me at maloax at yahoo dot com.. I'd be more than open to a challenge-fic… any takers?


End file.
